BrEaKaWaY
by 2B La Princessa
Summary: Finally Sakura decided to breakaway from her Sasuke Magical World, and Gaara decided to breakaway from the shell he was hiding in for most of his life, and there stood Sasuke observing the changes unchanged.
1. Back To School

First of all HIIIIIIIIII everybunny (everybody)!! I'm a new member here and this is ma first published fan fiction and English is not ma first language, so don't be so cruel!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but in this story I invented some characters like Kodo Yuri, Yoko, Tomoko and some others.

Had Mr. Kishimoto Masashi ever mentioned Gaara's family name? cuz I envented a name for him.

Ok everyone start reading and I hope u enjoy this humble fiction.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Back to School**

"Ah, I hate that Temari girl!" Yamanaka Ino said while getting into the car outside her house gate.

"Chasing after your Shika Shika again?" Haruno Sakura who was sitting behind the wheel asked her closest friend.

"The school hadn't start yet, what did she do?" Tenten who was sitting in the passenger seat looked back and asked the angry Ino.

"Yesterday I went to the mall with my cousin as I told you, and I found that stupid girl shopping, she saw me and then she came with that stupid purple dress and said "Hi Ino, do you think that my Shika-kun will like this dress?" in a very stupid way! Oh god I hate her. And her way of laughing, OMG it's soooooo damn stupid, I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER"

"ok ok, calm down Ino-pig dear, if the dress was stupid as u say, then Shika-kun will not like it, and won't like her either, and you know that he loves only you" Sakura said while turning left toward their school.

"Who wears a dress to school anyway?" Tenten said while looking out of the window. Tenten never liked Ino's bad tempers especially in the mornings; they cause her a day-long headache.

"You didn't see the dress, it's dark purple, and it's short and tight, aaaaah and that stupid girl got those hips, I need a plastic surgery" Ino said.

"You don't need a surgery! You got a nice body and if Shi..." sakura was saying but...

"NICE BODY?!!! Who got a NICE BODY?!! Me? NO of course, look at my legs, they're short, and I got no hips!! Look at my boobs they are soo…" Ino started to shout, but Tenten stopped her to say "Wait, Sakura wait! Isn't that Naruto running? Is he running all the way to school?" Sakura pressed the breaks and yelled to Naruto who was so wet with his sweat.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you RUNNING to school?!!" Sakura asked.

"Ah... ah... the… ah... the… ah...gu…ah... guyz...ah...ah... ah…" Naruto was trying to get some breath and explain at the same time.

"Forget it, just jump into the car" Sakura said and pointed to the back seats. Uzumaki Naruto got into the car and sat with Ino and hardly said "Thanx girl".

"Naruto, I know that you're a pervert, so what do you think about my boobs and legs?" Ino asked.

"INO!!!!!" Sakura and Tenten shouted and looked at her.

"What? I've to know if I need a… AAAAH SAKURA LOOK"

"OMG!!! That was close, see never say stuff like that again Ino-pig, I was going to get all of us killed in front of the school on our first day!" sakura said while parking her car. And just when they got out of the car… "Ok, by looking at you from this angle I can see that you're very interesting" Naruto said with rubbing his hands and looking at Ino.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura and Tenten shouted at Naruto this time.

"What? I was just trying to help"

"Thanx but we don't need your help right now! Bye bye, and see ya later… pervert" Tenten said and took Ino by the arm and entered the main building with Sakura fallowing them.

"So I see that you made it to school on time, amigo. Why were those lovely ladies shouting at you?" Inuzuka Kiba appeared from nowhere and surprised Naruto, the two boys went inside.

"Bon jour Mademoiselles!" Hyuuga Hinata appeared out of the crowed and reached her friends. "I see that you got your time tables already!" she added.

"Hey girl, how was Europe?" Ino said and hugged Hinata tightly.

"I heard that the Italian guys are really hot! is that right?" Tenten asked with excitement looking at the tightly hugged Hinata.

"Did you get yourself a Spanish guy?" Sakura asked.

"I will tell you everything, girls just wait till we get to the classroom, oh yeah, had we got the same time table or not? What do you have for the first period?"

"I got P.E, ewww, probably with those sick eye brows Gai-sensei" Sakura said looking pale.

"I got P.E too" Tenten said

"I got Japanese literature with snow white, yay, he won't show up early!!" Ino said with a big smile.

"Me too" Hinata said and got hugged by Ino.

"Then, see ya later ladies" Sakura said and grabbed Tenten from her arm "ouch" and went to the gym. And the other two went straight to Kakashi's classroom.

The second period was Math for Tenten and Sakura, Science for Hinata and Ino. They finally met in the 3rd period which was Music.

In front of the Music class the girls met.

Hinata: So how were your classes so far?

Tenten: OMG, don't ask me.

Sakura: Gai-Sensei's brows got thicker and the Math was awful with Anko-sensei

Ino looked at Hinata and said with a big smile: Then, I'll make you happy!

Sakura: How?

Ino: I heard from Tomoko who had been told by Miho who had been told by Kimiko who had been…

Sakura: WHAT!!?

Ino: Ok, Sasuke-kun broke up with Yuri Kodo during the vacation

Sakura: No way

Ino: yes way

Sakura: NO WAY

Ino: YES WAY

Tenten: OMG!!! Finally I got rid of that Yuri, and Sasuke-kun will be all MINE

Sakura, Ino and Hinata at the same time: WHAT???!!!

"That what you supposed to say Sakura-chan, but you kept saying "NO WAY"" Tenten said, and walked into the class, every one giggled and fallowed her then sat at the right front.

After just 5 minutes the Music teacher Kurenai entered the class, and everyone sat on their seats and stopped talking, Kurenai was one of the most loved teachers in Konoha high, most of the kids liked her, and Naruto was totally in love with her last year.

"Hi everybunny (Kurenai-sensei love rabbits)! Nice to see ya all. I guess you had a nice vacation 'cuz I see nice tans"

"I had a very cold vacation sensei, 'cuz I was missing you so much just as I miss the ramen right now" Naruto said and put his arms around himself. The class started to laugh.

"Oh that's nice of you Naruto, but I'm taken" Kurenai said with a sweet smile. And the class laughed harder. "ok class, plz let's start our lesson".

Kurenai-sensei gave each student a note and asked them to choose their favorite instrument.

"Ok guyz, as you can see today we'll try to go farther with playing and analyzing this part of Rachmaninoff's 4th symphony a classic music today, so plz everyone who was with me in this class from the last year sit in this side, and the newcomers plz this side". The students start moving. The old ones sat in their usual positions; Gaara who plays piano sat at the piano in the back, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shino with violins sat on the front row and so on. While the students were setting themselves and their notes ready, Sakura took a look at Sasuke who was placing his violin between his chin and left shoulder. _He is so good-looking , that dark hair, those mysterious eyes, and the way he bite his lip and moving his elegant fingers on the strings, he's so damn handsome, does he know that I exist??? _Sakura was thinking, and suddenly she found very dark blue mysterious eyes looking at her! She looked straight at Kurenai-sensei and her inner self said _**Now he knows that you exist and looking at him too, idiot.**_ "Ok, guys let's get started, Gaara you'll play the first 4 staves and then the front row will play, 1 2 3, Gaara"

LUNCH TIME

The four girls held their trays and went to sit in their favorite table outside the cafeteria, and of course they started to discuss the 'hot news' Sasuke and Yuri's break up (even Ino forgot about Temari and Shikamaru).

Ino: When you're going to start your move, big forehead?

Sakura: I don't think I'll make a move. You remember when I told you that I'll forget all about Sasuke-kun this year?

Hinata: I never thought that you're serious!

Tenten: I liked the idea back then, but now he's single.

Ino: It's SASUKE-KUN that we're talking about!!!

Sakura: I know pig, but…

Ino: BUT WHAT?!!! You think that you're not good enough for him? Listen I'll say it once, you're the best girl in the whole school, no the universe for Sasuke-kun. If he didn't notice you, he's a stupid ass and every girl he goes out with is just a slut.

Tenten eating her hot dog and saying: watch your language pig, Ebisu is around.

Sakura: Ino you can't say that Yuri is a slut! We all know her, she's pretty, rich, nice, sweet and popular, and she's not like such other popular bitch we know, she's a good girl. And I don't have any slightest idea why Sasuke-kun broke up with her.

"Yeah she's a Lady with the whole meaning of the word" Kiba came from behind and asked the girls if he can join them with Naruto, cuz everywhere else was full. The girls said yes. Just as the two boys sat down Temari appeared from nowhere and shouted at Kiba "WHERE'S SHIKA-KUN?" "he got a detention with Shizune 'cuz he was sleeping in her class, he's a dump ass" "SHIKA-KUN IS NOT A DUMP ASS, YOU ARE THE DUMP ASS" Temari shouted again, and oops! Ebisu appeared and asked her to go with him.

"Temari got a detention" Ino said in a musical way with a super big smile and the girls laughed.

Naruto: That girl got a nice…

The four girls and Kiba said in a unison: NARUTO, SHUT UP!!!

The group continued eating their lunch and chatted about the classes, the soccer team, and Naruto talked about the cheerleaders.

Before the end of the lunch recess by 15 minutes Ino got up and went inside to take a juice and a Sandwich to Shikamaru. And on her way she heard Hinata and Sakura's names used by a group of boys, she took a quick look as she was walking inside, _OMG it's Sasuke-kun's gang!!! He's talking about the forehead girl; I can't wait till I tell her… oh Shikamaru…_ Ino thought and went on smiling.

IN THE SCIENCE CLASS

Ino knocked the door and entered after hearing Shizune-sensei say "Enter". "Oh, it's you Ino-chan! What are you doing here don't you know that your friend Nara Shikamaru got a detention?"

"Ah… yeah I know, I just wanted to give him these, I don't think he had his lunch yet" Shikamaru looked at Ino then at Shizune-sensei. "Actually he had his lunch here, I'm a nice teacher after all but…" Shizune stopped and looked at Shikamaru and then continued "I think if a lady brought you some food, then you've to accept it, right Shikamaru-kun?" Ino smiled, Shikamaru put his arms behind his head and said "Whatever, women are troublesome creatures", "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS IDIOT!!!" Ino shouted at him. Shizune rubbed her hands and said "Well, well, well, then you still hate women Shikamaru-kun, so I guess I'll leave you with this angry woman Yamanaka-san, see ya later women-hater" and she took her notes and walked out of the class. "Shizune-sensei, if you left me with him I'll kill him!!!" Ino said, "Do whatever you want" Shizune said and walked toward her office.

Ino: Here, eat it if you want. And she gave him the sandwich and the juice.

Shikamaru: You stupid woman, I said that to make her leave and ask you to watch me, so we'll be alone. He said and took a sip from his juice

Ino: Oh Shika, you're so sweet. And she hugged him.

Ino: Had you met that Temari girl today?

Shikamaru: Oh yeah, she looked so hot in that pur… OUCH!!! Why you hit me, woman?

Ino stood up and said: So you think SHE IS HOT. You're such a bastard. And she turned to walk toward the door, but Shikamaru held her wrist and pulled her back, she fell on his legs, and he put his arms around her.

Ino: So you want to apologize, what are you gonna say?

Shikamaru: Look at my eyes and tell me what you see.

Ino: Oh, Shika c'mon this is stupid.

Shikamaru: Just look and tell me.

Ino: I see clouds (stuck out her tongue)… Ok fine, I see my face.

Shikamaru: And that is the only thing I see, just YOU, not Temari, and no other g…

Before he finishes his sentences, Ino leaned and kissed him.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG, the bell rang.

"I love you" Ino said smiling at Shikamaru. "Hey get off me woman, the bell rang. What if someone saw us? troublesome" "I love you more" Ino said standing and walking toward the door smiling at him.

Finally Ino catched up with the girls, they were standing at Tenten's locket and giggling, Hinata's face was so red. Ino ran to know what's happening. "Hey girls what's happening? Why Hinata is so red???" "You can't believe it!" Sakura said "Naruto finally asked her out!" Tenten said. "No way!!! Finally?!!! OMG I'm so happy for you Hinata" Ino said and hugged Hinata and then she added "You were attracted to each other since last year". "We better get going, or we'll be late" Hinata said and walked toward the gym.

"Had a nice time with Shika-kun?" Sakura asked the smiling Ino.

"Oh yeah we end up kissing, Oh he's really cute, I'll tell you the details later, bye" Ino said and ran after Hinata. While Tenten and Sakura left to their History class with Ibiki-sensei.

AFTER SCHOOL (of course there was another two periods)

Tenten: Ah, finally we finished the first day!! I'm so tired.

Hinata: Neji is waiting for me, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow girls.

Ino: Wait, I want you to ask Neji something.

Sakura: Neji!

Hinata: What?

Ino: earlier when I was going to Shika-kun, I heard him and his gang talking about Sakura and you, I wanna know what it was about, may be Sasuke-kun want to go out with our big forehead girl.

Sakura: WHAT?!! Sasuke-kun was talking about me? NO WAY.

Hinata: Sorry but I can't ask him.

Ino: WHY?!!!!

Sakura: Don't ask him Hinata plz.

Ino: Noooo you idiot, we've to know, go ask him Hinata.

Sakura: No

Ino: Yes

Sakura: No

Ino: Yes

Tenten: HEY NEJI CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION????. And she ran toward Neji.

Ino: YES!

Sakura: Tenten, you idiot what had you done?

Hinata: Sorry Sakura-chan, but I think it's too late.

Sakura: Damn it, Tenten will pay.

TENTEN AND NEJI

Tenten: Hi, you may not know me, I'm Tenten your cousin's friend.

Neji: I know.

Tenten: Oh really I thought that you live in another world

Neji: what?

Tenten: Forget it, I wanna ask you a question.

Neji: what?

Tenten: At the lunch time you and your friend Uchiha were talking about Sakura and Hinata, what were you talking about?

Neji: It's not of your business.

Tenten: How come dump ass? You were talking about MY friends.

Neji: I don't wanna talk about it.

Tenten: SHUT UP AND TELL ME.

Neji: No I won't… unless you ask properly and nicely.

Tenten's wanted to know so badly, so she did something that she never thought that she'll do it ever, especially with a guy like Neji standing before her.

Tenten looked at her feet and said: Ok, plz Mr. Hyuuga tell me.

Neji: Ok, Sasuke said that at the Music class he found that Sakura girl looking at him, and I said: Hinata's friend?. That's all.

Tenten: That's all?!!! Liar.

Neji: as you Like, now leave me alone. And he walked toward the gate and made a hand sign for Hinata to come.

TENTEN BACK TO THE GIRLZ

Ino: So what did he say???

Tenten: Nothing, and he's a jerk.

Ino: What exactly did he say? I saw his lips moving!!!!!

Tenten: Ok he said…. … … … … …, and I think he's lying.

Sakura: Good, let's go home now, get into the freakin car.

Ino: GOOD?!!! WHATEVER!!! But I know that Sasuke-kun is thinking about ya.

Sakura: I don't care.

Tenten: I'll never talk to that Hyuuga guy ever again.

LATER THAT DAY (9:30 pm)

Tiriiiiiin Tiriiiiiiin, Sakura's cellphone rang.

"¡Holá!" Sakura said. "Hey girl!" Ino greeted. "Earlier at school I felt as you wanted to say something about Sasuke-kun's issue" she added. "You're ma dearest friend indeed, you really understands me" Sakura said with a smile. "Ok stop this drama and talk". "Ok here what I think, we met Sasuke for the first time when we were in the junior high right?, we studied together for 3 years, then we entered the same high school, and we studied together a year. And he NEVER noticed me in those 4 years. But last year he met Yuri for the first time, and they started dating just after two weeks from the beginning of the year. He just saw her and knew that he want her to be his, but that never happened with me that why I don't think that we'll end up together as you say"

…

* * *

Chapter 1 finished, hope you enjoyed it, plz review and tell me what do you think. 

Next chapter will come very soon, so stay tuned. Sayonara 4 now.


	2. A Dance To Attend

Hi everybunny! I won't say alot, so go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: There is a Dance to Attend**

"SAKURAAAAAAAA WAKE UP HONEY!!!!"

"Oh mom plz let me sleep a little more"

"C'mon pinky, it's 7:15 already, you'll be late"

"Ok fine, fine… happy now?"

"Yeah so much, Ok I'm your mother and I must make your life like hell" her mom said with a big smile and walked out of Sakura's room.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror _I can't believe that a whole month passed since we started the school, after a little more time I'll find myself sitting in my own home and feeding my own baby, oh god time is really running. _Sakura was thinking while she brushed her teeth.

Now she's walking down the stairs to join her parents for breakfast.

Finally she's getting into her car to go to school.

AT KONOHA HIGH

Sakura catched up with Tenten and Hinata and looked around "Where's Ino-pig?" "Oh she's over there with Shika-kun" Hinata said and pointed to a corner. "Oh damn" Sakura said.

Ino was standing to the wall and Shikamaru was leaning over and kissing her. Ino's hands were around Shikamaru's neck while his hands were around her waist. They looked so deeply in love.

Back to the girls, "Are you ready for the dance, had you bought the dresses?" Tenten asked. "I thought that we're going to shop together!" Hinata said looking from Tenten to Sakura. "Why should I go? No guy asked me to go with him" Sakura said and sighed while putting her stuff in her locker. "I hadn't been asked too, and I can say that all the hot guys are already got dates" Tenten said. "C'mon it's not necessary to have a date! Just come plz, and let's go shopping after school today, but do you know I have a strong feeling that you gonna have dates" Hinata said pulling her friends to a group hug.

AT THE GYM

"… just one lab to go my dearest youthful kids, go on go on go on, let me see that energy glow!! Don't run like your grandmother Takinouchi, you're away much younger than her, c'mon let your youthful spirit and energy fly free, miss Ryoga let me see the glowing youthful energy you got, now my beautiful young kids go on go on" Gai-sensei was cheering for the students. "I'll make another 5 labs just for you Gai-sensei" Rock Lee shouted and ran faster and faster. "Crap" Takinouchi said.

Finally Sakura and Tenten made it and finished the 10 labs, they threw themselves on the ground and tried to catch some breath. Suddenly Neji appeared over them "You Ten girl can I have a word with you?" he asked with no expression on his face. "What do u want jerk?" Tenten fired back. Neji just looked as emotinonless as before. "I just told ya, I want a word with you, are you deaf?" he asked. "WHAT???" Tenten rose and looked at him. "Hey Ten-chan stop it! Plz listen to what he want to say" Sakura tried to calm Tenten down. "NO WAY, I SWORE TO NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN" "ok whatever" Neji said and started to walk away. "You idiot, maybe he wanted to ask you to go to the dance with him" Sakura said shaking Tenten. "Whatever, I don't want to go to that stupid dance with a stupid guy like him". Tenten said and started to run around the gym alone.

After Tenten finished her run she fell on the ground to catch some air. Sakura came over and sat with her.

Sakura: Tenten

Tenten: um?

Sakura: Had you realized that Neji talks to no one but ONLY YOU?

Tenten: I… don't… care…

Sakura: C'mon give him a chance, he seems to be a nice guy.

Tenten: Wha… t… eva…

Sakura: HEY don't be stubborn like Ino, I always thought that you're the one with the logical brain, calm down and think about it, I see that he's a cold jerk as u say, but I know that he's different in the inside.

DIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang.

Tenten stood and walked to the girls' locker room silently and Sakura followed her.

LUNCH TIME

The girls + Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru sat in their usual table and chatted. Tenten ate in silence, only Sakura knew about what happened.

Ino: Hey Ten-chan, why you're so quite?

Tenten: I had always been a quite person.

Ino: But not this quite, had no one else noticed this? Ino looked at everyone sitting to the table.

Naruto: Yeah you're so quite.

Shikamaru: Everyone is so quite compared to you, bah.

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY??? Dump ass (he said it quietly so Ebisu don't hear him)

Ino: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO SHIKAMARU. I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO

Shikamaru: Oh god, they're so troublesome. And he rose, took his empty tray and left the group trying to calm the two ultrasounds. During the process Kiba got knocked to the ground and Tenten's spoon broke and Sakura's hair been pulled.

THE MUSIC CLASS (on Wednesdays they've it after lunch)

"Hello everybunny!!! Hope you worked on the piece I gave you last week" Kurenai-sensai said with unusual rush.

"YEAH" the class answered.

"Ok plz pass the papers to me" and the students did what she said.

They played some classic music, then Kurenai-Sensei talked about the history of the modern music.

"Ok guyz tell me about the kinds of modern music that you like… Ino-chan"

"I love Hard Rock, I just love to shout and scream with them" Ino said _Of course, what a troublesome woman _Shikamaru thought.

"Very nice, I used to listen to the Rolling Stones when I was as your age" Kurenai-Sensei said.

"I love Rock too, Kurenai-Sensei" Naruto said with a smile, and Kurenai smiled back at him.

"I love the Rap music" Kiba shouted from the back of the class. And the class spent the following 15 minutes discussing and talking about their favorite songs and bands, and before the end of the period by 10 minutes Kurenai said "Ok, it was nice to have this discussion, but I've to leave now 'cuz the teachers got a meeting, and the next period will be free for all the classes, so plz behave yourselves, bye and see ya on Friday". Kurenai walked out of the class room leaving the students cheering and jumping.

Most of the students left the class, but the 4 girls, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Gaara stayed behind.

Sasuke, Neji and Kankuro were sitting in the back corner, while Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting with the girls, Gaara was sitting alone at the back checking some notes.

A lot of gazes crossed the room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at sakura.

Sakura looked away.

Ino looked at Sasuke. Then looked at Sakura.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. Then looked outside the window and yawned.

Neji looked at Tenten. Then talked with Sasuke, and looked again at her.

Tenten looked at Neji and no one looked away for some seconds. Then Tenten looked away.

Kankuro was looking at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Mozart's picture on the wall. Then he looked back at the notes he was holding. While he was looking down he took a quick glimpse of Sakura who didn't noticed.

After about 15 minutes Sasuke and his gang left the classroom.

"What's wrong with those guys? Sasuke always wear dark clothes and he never talks, that Hyuuga boy with those eyes he got, he make me feel as if he can look inside me, and Kankuro is strong and weird, aaaaaaah I'll never figure them out" kiba said.

Moments later Naruto and Hinata left the group. Then the rest of them decided to go out and sit on the grass in the back yard. But when they gathered their belongings and got ready to go Sakura said "I can't find my notebook" "Had you looked in your bag carefully?" Tenten asked and Sakura looked inside her bag again "No it's not here, maybe I just forgot it in the locker, I'll go check it and catch up with you, go ahead" Sakura said. "Ok but don't be late" Ino said and they all walked out of the classroom.

"Haruno-san" a quiet deep male voice said from behind Sakura who was looking for her notebook in her locker.

Sakura turned around to see Gaara. "Here" he said handing her the lost notebook.

"Oh thank you, I thought that I won't find it"

"Hn" Gaara replied. He put his hands in his dark blue jeans pockets, looked at the ground and said "Haruno-san" "yes?" Sakura said _OMG he knows my name, and he can talk!!!! I never thought that I'll hear his voice one day. _"I was wondering if you would like… to go… " Gaara said with difficulty. "to the dance with you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah I would love to" she said and smiled to him.

"good" Gaara said and walked away.

_He asked me to go to the dance with him_

_**Yeah I heard that**_

_OMG_

_is it a good thing or a bad thing?_

_**You're going to the dance with a guy then it sure a good thing**_

_But if Sasuke-kun saw me with Gaara-kun he'll think that…_

_**STOP thinking about Sasuke-kun he don't even care about you**_

_But Ino said that…_

**"**hey Haruno" Temari appeared from nowhere.

"What do you want Temari?"

"Let's sit somewhere I need to talk to you" Temari said and start walking.

_What the hell this girl wants to talk to me about?_

_**Follow her and see**_

_I don't like her and I don't want to talk to her._

"Haruno, I don't have all the day so move your ass!"

"And I don't have to go with you or talk to you, bitch" Sakura fired back.

"Plz, it's important" Temari looked so serious.

Now the two girls are sitting in the empty History classroom faceing each other.

They sat in silence for some seconds then…

"Are you going to the dance with Gaara?"

_How did she know?!!! She wasn't around!_

_**Then ask her how did she know, idiot.**_

"Yeah" Sakura said with a surprised face.

_**I told you to ask her not to answer her, are you deaf?**_

_SHUT UP!!_

Temari sighed and rubbed her arm, then looked back at Sakura.

"He had been through a lot, plz try to understand him" Temari said with a voice Sakura had never heard before, it was… … full of love.

"Been through a lot???!!! What do you mean, and how the hell you know? No one knows anything about that guy!!!"

"Ok, he's my cousin, but he's more of a brother to me" Temari answered.

…

…

Temari looked out of the window as she was searching for the right words to start a story.

"Gaara may seem to be a lonely self-centered guy, that live in his own dark world… but if you got to know him well you'll know that he's a nice guy, barely talks but a gentleman"

…

"Gaara's mom died just after his birth…" Temari looked so sad, and Sakura just covered her mouth by her hand and looked at Temari.

"Then my mom who's his mother's sister, took care of him. She raised him with us me and my brother Kankuro, we grew up together as siblings more than as cousins. His father used to visit him at our house and take him sometimes to their home…"

"He was a happy child… on the face but not inside… when he's not with us you can only find him in his room sitting in the corner with no lights on… sitting in the dark… alone" a tear came down from one of Temar's eyes, she rose her head, looked at the ceiling, took a deep breath then continued.

"When we become older we entered the elementary school as any normal kid, but Gaara asked his father to let him study at home, his dad did what Gaara wanted. After three years that happy childish face faded, Gaara became more lonely he even stopped talking to us, till now he just talk to us occasionally, …"

FLASH BACK

12 year old Gaara sat beside his aunt and in front of his father. There were a dead silent you can even hear the movement of the clock's arms in the hall way. Finally Gaara's father sighed and looked at his only son who was sitting politely looking at his hands that were placed on top of his knees.

"Son…"

Gaara rose his head and looked at his Father's kind eyes.

"I fulfilled all your wishes for the past 12 years even they were not so many for a long time like this… and I wanna talk about your last wishes. Before 6 years you asked me to let you study at home, and I let you do what you wanted. Now I want you to do what I want."

Gaara's aunt rose her head and looked at Mr. Kuriyama. While Gaara stared at his hands again.

"Son…"

"um" Gaara replied.

"I want you to study the next 6 years with the other kids"

Gaara looked at his Father with a great shock as if his own father wanted to murder him.

Mr. Kuriyama stood up and walked toward his son, sat on the table in front of him and put his hands over Gaara's shoulders and looked straight at Gaara's eyes and said "Son you had grown up to be a lonely kid, why? I hadn't see you smile for a long time. What are you afraid of?"

…

"When you think about the world outside the door of your two homes what do you feel?"

…

…

"I feel…"

"I feel as if I don't belong there"

Gaara's aunt started to cry in silence.

"You think that you can't find a person that'll understand you in this cruel world right?"

"um"

"You're my son and you've got the name of Kuriyama. Your grandfathers and my father and I NEVER lived in shadows, they all been great men and people still know them. They didn't belong to this world… the world belonged to them. And you're a member of this family, Go face the world son! Go write your destiney under the rays of the sun, go show the world who is Kuriyama Gaara… … make me and your mother a prouder parents , Gaara" And Mr. Kuriyama hugged his son, and Gaara hugged him back.

Some moments later Gaara's aunt took his hand and said "It may take you a hundred years to find a real friend, but a real friend stays with you for the rest of your life" and she gave him a big smile and a kiss on his forehead.

Finally when it was time for his father to leave the whole family (Gaara's aunt and her husband and their two kids) stood in the door way to say bye. Mr. Kuriyama looked at the 3 kids before him put his hands one on Temari's head and the other on Kankuro's and said "Help my boy to face the world" and smiled at them, Temari nod with a smile but Kankuro said "I'm sure he can face it by himself" and looked at Gaara then at Mr. Kuriyama and added "But I can give him some life advices" in the 'god father (Marlon Brando)' way. Everyone laughed and Gaara smiled for the first time in 3 whole years.

A month later Gaara stood under the bright sun and thought _It's so bright out here, I can't survive outside the dark. _Then felt kankuro's hand slap him gently on his shoulder, he looked back and found a familiar face smiling at him in this new world, Gaara looked at the sky and felt safe _mom you can finally see me, _he start walking with _I'm a Kuriyama__ crossing his mind._

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"I'm surprised that Gaara decided to talk AND ask a girl to go with him to a dance" Temari smiled at Sakura. And Sakura gave Temari a weak smile.

"He cares about you" Temari said.

"WHAT???"

"He didn't say, but I can understand him"

"HOW???"

"One day we sat to have lunch together, just me and him. Then you walked in the cafeteria, I saw Gaara take a glimpse at you then his lips parted."

"And you knew that he cares for me 'cuz his lips parted?" Sakura asked with surpise.

Temari nod her head and smiled. Sakura blushed and felt her face turn crimson red.

_That Temari girl is not as bad as I thought_

_**Yeah she got a heart after all.**_

"Hey pinky where had you been, we wait so long, and Tenten thought that you had been kidnapped" Ino said.

"Why you're inside I was coming out to you" Sakura said.

"We got only 5 minutes till the next class" Shikamaru said.

"Hey what's with that smile?" Ino said touching Sakura's cheek by her finger.

"What smile?"

"Oh yeah you're smiling, just smiling, and you can't stop smiling!" Tenten said.

"I don't know may be I'm happy"

"And why you're happy???" Kiba asked and smiled in a girly way and batted his eyelashes.

"You look silly, dump ass" Shikamaru said and walked away.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS CRY BABY" Kiba said and went after Shikamaru.

" Ah boys!" Tenten said.

"Really really tell me what's make you this happy?" Ino asked Sakura and held her arm.

"Ok, fine I'm going to the dace with a nice guy, piglet" Sakura said. Ino and Tenten sighed in surprise.

"We must find Hinata and tell her, but who is the guy?" Tenten said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Nope, forget all about Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and waved by her hand.

"Then… that hot guy from our History class?" Ino asked again.

"Nope, you'll know Saturday night at the dance" Sakura said and walked toward her locket to take her stuff for the next class. Suddenly she looked back at the disappointed girls and said "he's G the Goth as you say Tenny" and wincked. The girls looked at each other in surprise and said "NO WAY, HE NEVER TALKS!!!".

* * *

Chapter 2 finished!!! My neck hurts a lot. When I started to write this chapter I never thought that I'll make Gaara ask Sakura to be his date. So what do u think about the whole idea of Gaara x Sakura? Waiting for your reviews BYE!!! C ya soon. 


	3. Someone's Watching!

Mina, hello!!!!!! here's the shortest Chapter in the story too far, ENJOY and don't forget R&R

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ****Someone is Watching**

_Just two days for the party_. Sakura thought while looking at the dress she bought yesterday with the girls. She closed her closet, carried her backpack, grabbed her car keys and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. She sat at her usual chair looked at her father who was reading a newspaper, then at her mom who was making omelets. "Dad, mom…" Sakura said quietly, "um…" her father replied, "Yes cherry?" and her mom said."I had been asked to accompany someone to the dance" Sakura said and looked at her mom who said at once "Wow that's so nice honey" but her father who started to fold the newspaper he was reading and putting it on the table looked at his daughter and said " 'to accompany' ? You never used this word when you talked about going out with boys before! Who is this guy?"

"Oh honey, c'mon don't be so hard with her"

"I've to know what kind of guys she's going out with"

"Ok daddy, you won't like how he looks, he look like a Goth but with no metals… but he's a real gentleman… you always tell me to not judge people by their appearance but by what lay inside don't you? He's a really good guy…" Sakura talked quickly and without taking any breath.

"Nice, ok what's the name of his family?" her father asked.

"It's Koriyama" Sakura said.

"OMG he's a Koriyama????!!!! Honey your daughter is seeing a Koriyama" her mom said with excitement.

"Her father looked at her mom then looked at his daughter's puzzled face and said "Then I guess he's a very polite and well behaved kid"

"Yes, but who are the Koriyamas?" Sakura asked.

"Cherry, hadn't you heard about the KCC?" her dad asked

"Kentucky Fried Chicken?!!!!!" Sakura said in a shock.

"Honey, that's KFC" her mom said laughing. Sakura turned pink and looked at her the cereal plate before her.

"Hahahahahaha, cherry you're incredible, ok KCC stands for 'Koriyama Communications Company', your friend's family got one of the biggest communication companies in the country" her father said and laughed again.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said, looked at the spoon she's holding and started to think _OMG that loner guy got a lot of money, he must be eating an elegant chocolate mousse with a golden spoon right now, WOW_

_**WOW??!!! What the hell you were thinking when you said yes to him, id...**_

_I know I know 'IDIOT'_

_××××××_

Hinata grabbed her ringing cell phone and said "Ohayo!!!" "Hello my ramen angel!!!" Naruto greeted, Hinata smiled and said "Ok what is it can't you wait till we meet at school?" "I'm taking you to school today! Come out, I'm waiting in front of your house!!!" Naruto said in excitement. "WHAT???" Hinata said in a shock. She walked to her bedroom window and saw Naruto standing to his Orange funky car. Hinata laughed and hung up and went downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm going to school with Naruto-kun today no need for the limo"

"WHAT?!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL IN A CAR DROVE BY A 17 YEAR OLD KID?"

"Daddy he's 17 not 7"

"Even so, this is NARUTO we're talking about"

"Daddy, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Honey let her go; I believe that Naruto-kun can drive a car by himself"

"NO WAY, I'm going to check everything out"

Hinata and her dad walked outside, her dad called their driver and told him to check Naruto's car, and stood and asked Naruto about his license and checked his knowledge about driving, and road signs and everything!

××××××

Ino slammed the door of her car shut with anger and walked toward the front door of the Naras' and knocked gently. Few moments later a woman opened the door "Oh ohayo Ino-chan!!! You came in the right time plz help me wake up Shikamaru" and an evil smile drawn over Mrs. Nara's face. Ino smiled in the same way and followed Shikamaru's mom.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK BLAAAAAAA (the door swung open)

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!!!"

"What's wrong with your voice mom, uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Shikamaru yawned and covered his face by his blanket.

"'CUZ I'M NOT YOUR MOM HONEY!!!". Under the blanket Shikamaru's eyes popped open in a great shock _what the hell she's doing here, AT THIS TIME and IN MY ROOM????_ Shikamaru was thinking.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Ino shouted again.

Shikamaru slowly lowered his blanket to look at the blond girl standing over him.

"Ino why you're here?" he asked. "I asked her to help me wake you up my little milkShika" his mother said from the doorway. "MOOOOOOOOOOOM" he said and his face turned pink.

Finally in Ino's car Ino looked at Shikamaru and gave him her most seductive look and said "you look hot with a bare chest" and she licked her lips and raised her eye borrow. "SHUT UP WOMAN, AND START DRIVING" Shikamaru said turning red this time, and looked out of the window _what a troublesome woman_ he thought.

×××××

Tenten got to school before her friends; she walked straight to her locker, while she was listening to her favorite song in her iPod. She reached her locker, turned her iPod off, took off the headphones and looked up to open her locker but instead her eyes opened wide in a shock "Shit!!!!".

There was a big red heart-shaped paper and a fresh red rose stuck on it, and there were a golden writings on the heart shaped paper. Tenten didn't read it but quickly removed the heart and looked around to see if there's someone looking. There were two girls and a boy giggling, she shouted at them and walked away. She entered the girls' bathroom and looked at the heart-shaped red paper and read:

_**I'll be waiting in front of your house**_

_**At 7 o'clock**_

_**Saturday night. Be ready**_

_Hope you're not allergic to flowers._

"Ah I'll kick your ass Neji" Tenten said and smiled, bit her lip, opened her bag and put in the heart. She took out her big science book and put the rose inside it. Smiled again and walked out.

×××××

The girls met in front of Sakura's locker as usual, quickly exchanged what happened from yesterday night and till they met today. After hearing Ino's news, they saw Shikamaru walking with Shino and talking about something. The two guys stood without noticing the girls, moments later Shino left, Shikamaru turned to take some stuff from his locker which was two lockers away from Sakura's. When he turned he instantly changed his mind. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were smiling at him (Hinata is shy and we all know that so she didn't dare do anything) he tried to walk away but Ino grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sakura was standing in front of him she touched his shirt collar and smiled at him seductively and said "You look so freakin hot today Shikamaru". Tenten grabbed his other arm and got close as possible to his neck and said "uhmmmm, what a nice and hot fragrance you're putting today"

"Get off me troublesome women!" Shikamaru was pink and turning red.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang.

"Leave me alone, I got a class to attend" he said and finally got rid of the girls and walked away. "I think he's really mad" Ino said with a worried face, "Really?" Tenten looked at her. "It's Shikamaru, he'll get over it soon" Sakura comforted Ino.

×××××

THE SECOND PERIOD (History with Ibiki-sensei for Saku and Ten, P.E. for the other two)

Sakura and Tenten were sitting at the center of the class, suddenly the girl Yoko appeared in front of them and said "You can't believe what's the last HOT news!!!"

Tenten: What's it? And she didn't look concerned.

Sakura: About whom? And she looked excited.

Yoko: It's about Yuri Kodo, Tomoko heard her crying in the girl's bathroom and talking to one of her friends.

Sakura: Yuri was crying?!

Yoko: That's not important the most important is why she was crying, can you guess why?

Sakura: I don't have the slightest idea.

Tenten yawned lazily.

Yoko: Tomoko said that Yuri missed her relationship with Sasuke-kun, and said that she still likes him, and she can't live without him.

Tenten: bah… stupid girl.

Yoko: I doubt that you are a girl Ten-chan.

Tenten: Me too. She said it coldly.

Yoko walked away to tell other group of girls.

Without thinking Sakura looked back at the Uchiha boy, and then looked away, Sasuke didn't seem to notice. But Tenten noticed and looked to Uchiha's gang and said "I hate those boys, I HATE YOU HYUUGA NEJI" "BUT I LIKE YOU TENTEN" he said and rose his hands (10 10 Tenten) _he started to act actively these days and he talks a lot, Tenny what had you done to this boy? You made him go nuts _Sakura thought. Tenten gave him a disgusted look and looked away with a little laugh.

Sakura: Oh now you're laughing, what's going on Tenny?

Tenten smiled and told her about what she found in the morning.

Ibiki-sensei finally made it and came into the full of noise class, stood at the door and shouted with his fear spreading voice "SHUT UP, OR U'LL NOT BE HERE FOR THE NEXT CLASS", the class went dead. Ibiki walked to his desk and he looked so angry, no one dared to make any slightest move.

"Pass on the assignment I gave you yesterday" he said quietly. All the students started to pass on their papers. Ibiki collected the papers and scratched some words on the board it read:

**Military History,**

**The great war of Sparta and Athens**

And he started talking and the students started to take quick notes. Suddenly Ibiki hit Rock Lee's desk by his hand, it make a deafening thud. He leaned over Rock Lee and said in a snake hiss like voice "Stop moving your legs in MY class, bowl head if you don't want to lose them". Rock Lee was white dead. Then Ibiki faced the whole class and said quietly and slowly "I'm watching all".

_**Is he a mons...?**_

_SHUT UP he'll hear us! _Sakura told her inner self, till the end of that period even when Ibiki was facing the board Sakura felt that she was watched and X-rayed from all the direction. Somehow her feelings were right 'cuz there were two black eyes watching her from the back of the class, yeah right Uchiha Sasuke was watching her.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished hope u enjoyed it! But it was shorter than the others ryt? Anyway C ya soon. Sayonara 


	4. The Dance

Konichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Hope you enjoyed the last three chapters. This chapter is the longest of all thos I wrote. Start reading and enjoy.

Don't forget, R&R I care about what you think guys.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Dance**

"Tomorrow is the dance, is the dance is the dance" Ino was singing happily in the car.

"Ino plz SHUT UP, or we'll gonna die" Tenten was trying to focus on the road before her.

"OMG, we're gonna die? Then I've to fix my makeup, I don't wanna die looking ugly… Tenny you are the worst driver I ever met" Ino said while checking her makeup on her mirror.

"SHUT UP BITCH" Tenten yelled at the top of her voice, and Ino didn't seem to care.

Finally they made it to school and found Hinata just arrived, so they went straight to Sakura's locker. And there she was, Sakura standing with Gaara and laughing!!!!!! Wait, Naruto was standing with them too!!!!!! Ino who was walking on the front stretched her hand in front of the other two and ordered them to stop and watch what is happening.

Tenten: I can't believe my eyes. She whispered.

Hinata: … No Comment

Ino: …

Then Naruto noticed the amazed girls, "Hey Hinata, I was waiting for you". Gaara and Sakura looked around (Gaara was not laughing, just standing and looking from face to face, he was looking confused about something) Sakura waved for the girls. Gaara excused Sakura and Naruto and left before the arrival of the 3 girls.

Ino: My, my, my… what had we just saw?

Tenten: He was laughing too?

Sakura: No, he fails to see the joke in everything, Naruto tried so hard to make him smile at least..

Naruto: no no, I tried to make him curve his lips a little bit. That's all. And the girls giggled.

Hinata: Nice to see him react with people… he seems to be a nice guy. Naruto put his arm around her while she talked.

Tenten: You, and Sakura got this strange habit or gift… how can you see the good in people who looks strange and untrustworthy?

Sakura: No one is all bad, they must have some good in them, and I just like to let them know and use it.

Ino: Then show Temari that she's a good girl and she must behave herself. Ino said and went toward Temari who was flirting with Shikamaru.

Temari was wearing a dark blue mini jeans skirt with a girly sleeveless top and knee high boots. "Hey there, bitch" Ino said taking Shikamaru's arm. "Bitch?! Me?, then who are you?" Temari said and smirked. "I'm Nara Shikamaru's only one" Ino shot back. "Oh how sweeeeeeeeet" Temari said and Ino turned red and as she started to move to hit Temari "You piece of a…" Ino started, but Shikamaru pulled her by the wrist and before she can say anything Shikamaru stood between the two girls and looked from one to other and said "Listen, the two of you, I'll say this just once and hope you won't forget it…. You're such a troublesome women!!!!, Anyway I'll tell you what do I think of you girls. Temari, yeah we had nice times together at the junior high and I really liked you, but more as a close female friend. You're a nice lady, so if you just stopped what you're doing I'm sure that we'll spend more time together cuz what you're doing now makes me sick and just want to avoid you" Temari looked shocked after a some seconds of smiling. Then Shikamaru turned to Ino and said "And you, Ino-pig. You're the only woman in my life as I tell you every time, and I had never been a bastard so I won't cheat on you, plz don't be so jealous" Ino just hugged him. And while this hug she stuck her tongue on Temari's face, Temari gasped and turned her head. "I know what you're doing" Shikamaru told Ino as he broke the hug. "I had a nice time with you ladies, and now I'm leaving for my classes" Shikamaru said as he walked toward Naruto and Kiba. The two girls Looked at each other in hate and then walked in different paths.

Tenten and Sakura had a Japanese Literature with Snow white (Kakashi)…

The two girls were sitting next to each other in the center of the class, and Sakura was talking about Gaara and what Temari told her about him, and Tenny was listening carefully. Minutes later Kankuro, Neji and Sasuke entered the class. Neji was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and it was unbuttoned, and he was wearing military-green sleeveless top under it + a dark jeans with white sneakers. Sasuke was wearing black jeans that fits only on him, a black long sleeved T-Shirt with a half sleeved blue shirt with sky blue stripes. Kankuro was wearing a very dark green half sleeved shirt with some graffiti on it + khaki baggy pants.

"Why he's looking so damn hot today" Tenten was saying while looking at the entering Hyuuga. There were two empty seats just behind the girls, Neji noticed Tenten and Sakura, so he went straight to sit on the seats behind him. He acted as if he didn't noticed the girls. He sat behind Tenten who acted as she don't care. And Kankuro sat behind Sakura, Sasuke sat on the seat left of Kankuro.

The boys started to talk, after some moments the guys went silent and…

Neji pulled one of Tenten's pony tails (for the first time from the beginning of the year Tenny let her hair down).

"Ouch!!! What the hell do you think you're doing????" Tenny looked back and shouted.

"Hey Ten-girl" Neji said with rising an eye borrow.

"What do you want Hyuuga"

"Why you're looking beautiful today?" Neji asked "Are you in love or something?" he smirked

"And what if I'm in love with some guy who don't pull girls' hair? You tell me Neji, Why you stood up in front of your mirror for extra 30 minutes this morning?" Tenten gave him a devil smile.

"So, to have a busy night today, after all it's Friday" he said simply.

"You're a pervert…" Tenten said. Kankuro laughed and Sasuke too.

"Hey dude, the girls don't like your body believe me…" Sasuke said.

_**When was the last time you heard him talk?**_

_I can't remember_

_**He have got a very sexy voice**_

_Shut up._

_**Just admit it you find him so sexy, ryt?**_

_No, I never thought about that_

_**Just imagine yourself in Sasuke's arms, and you are leaning your head toward his bare chest and then…**_

_SHUT UP!!!_

Sakura was arguing her inner-self when Sasuke said "Are you really going to the dance with G?". "Huh?" Sakura said trying to concentrate on the words and understand them. "Oh, yeah" she said quietly. "He's a good guy" Kankuro said. "And he's a way hotter than you Hyuuga Neji" Tenten said and gave Sakura a high five.

Some moments of arguing on who's hotter passed, and finally before the end of the period by 15 minutes Kakashi came in, gave them a list of books and asked them to work in groups of three.

"I can't see, _Come, Come Paradise _in the list, Kaka-sensei" Takinouchi shouted from the back of the class.

"Then you can just go back to the dirty magazines you got in your back Mr. Takinouchi" Kakashi said as he wrote **NEXT FRIDAY **on the board. A girl sitting next to Takinouchi gasped and looked at him then she gave him a disgusting look and a slap on the cheek "WHAT A FUCKING ASS.." she got up and stormed out of the class. The whole class looked at the boy then at Kakashi, hardly the boy said "And how did you know?"

Kakashi simply moved up his hair to show the boy his Sharingan eye. And the bell rang.

"Idiot, had you forgotten that Kakashi-sensei is called the Copy Ninja?" Tenten said and gave the boy a disgusted look and walked out of the class with Sakura and the three boys.

Don't think the boys spent the rest of the day with the girls, no no no when they reached the door of the class each group headed to a different direction.

AT THE LUNCH TIME

The girls gathered around their usual table with their three male friends Shika, Kiba and Naruto. Everyone sat but Sakura remain standing and she was looking at her left.

"What's wrong pinky?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head gently and then said "I guess I'm going to have my lunch with Gaara-kun today"

"And why don't you just ask him to join us?" Ino suggested

"He don't really like to be with people he didn't get used to them this quickly" Sakura explained and moved toward Gaara.

AT GAARA'S TABLE

Sakura: Hey.

Gaara looked up at her.

Sakura: Do you mind if I sat with you today?

Gaara shook his head and gave her a weak smile. Sakura smiled and sat across of him.

5 minutes passed with no single word.

Sakura: So tomorrow at seven right?

Gaara: Hn.

Sakura: Gaara-kun, plz try to talk to me. And she looked very serious.

Gaara: …

Sakura looked straight at his eyes but he wasn't looking at her.

Gaara: Give me more time.

Sakura: Ok, I'll wait. And she gave him a big smile.

Sakura: I'll be just here… for you.

Gaara rose his head and looked at Sakura and thought _Why?..._

Gaara: Why?

Sakura: cuz you're my friend

Gaara: Friend?

Sakura: Hn, as you say.

_What is the definition of the word FRIEND? Can she be the real friend that I had been searching for? But why I chose her?... _

After 10 more minutes Gaara was walking Sakura to the Science lab, Sakura was telling him about her friends. When they reached the class…

Sakura: Here we are.

Gaara: …

Sakura: Then I'll meet you in the music class later. She said cheerfully.

Gaara: yeah. And a little smile drawn on his face.

Sakura watched Gaara walking toward his Math class then entered the lab to find Tenten seved her a seat by her side.

Shizune entered the class and greeted the students. "Ok guys, today we'll work on a very complicated experiment… so plz create a 4 man team and read the instruction on these papers carefully and start working" she said while walking between the lab tables and handing a paper to each table.

Sakura and Tenten were sitting next to Temari and Kin, and in front of sasuke and Neji.

Sakura: Hi Tema…

Tenten: No we're going to work with some other people.

Sakura: But…

Tenten: I don't like her and I won't work with her, do you want to get 'F'? Tenten whispered to Sakura.

Temari: Whatever, I don't want to work with you too, Tentan.

Neji: It's Tenten not Tentan.

Temari: Just shut up, don't think you're charming Hyuuga.

Sasuke: As I told you earlier, the girls don't like you. And he smirked.

Sakura: Don't tell me that we're going to work with those guys.

Tenten: Yup, we're going to team up with Sasuke-kun and his mate.

Neji: I'm Neji, Hyuuga Neji by the way.

Tenten: Pleasure. She said it coldly and put on her experiments glasses and started to red the instruction.

Sakura looked from Tenten to the guys. _OMG what I'm going to do? I act foolish around Sasuke-kun. __**Then imagine that it's Gaara-kun who is sitting in front of you now. **__No, I talk a lot with him around. __**Oh Shizu-sensei is coming you better focus on what that Neji is saying.**_

Sakura came back to the real world and tried her best to stay calm.

The bell rang and the students started to walk out the class. Tenten and Sakura started to walk toward their lockers to put their stuff and head to the Gym.

"Hey Sakura-chan" a sexy voice called her. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!". "You have forgotten your grades sheet on the table" "I'm so stupid, thank you, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said taking the paper from Sasuke and blushing. "I don't see you stupid, according to this sheet you're pretty smart" Sasuke said and gave her a sweet smile.

_OMG, he's smiling to me!!!!_

_**You are using 'OMG' above the average these days.**_

_No. I'm not smart, I'm stupid_

_**Yeah I know that.**_

_OMG I feel so hot._

_**Here we go again… OMG.**_

"So…" Sasuke said. "So…" Sakura said. "I guess we must get going to the gym" he explained. And the three and Kankuro who joined them with Neji started to walk to the Gym.

Nothing really happened in the Gym, cuz all of them were so tired from the pushups and the labs running.

AT THE MUSIC CLASS

Nothing happened either cuz they were still tired, but Ino got to know Gaara, actually she just said Hi to him when Sakura was standing with him, and he nodded greeting her.

AT THE EVENING

Ino wore a crimson red long gown with a black rose flower on the right side. And the dress was opened from the point just under the rose till the ending of it. Ino looked like a classic star from the 50's with a simple pulled up blond hair, she made it a little messy but she looked so elegant and feminine. She came down from her room and sat in the living room with her father and little brother.

"Hey, onii-chan, plz don't come back home with a baby in your belly"

"WHAT?!!!!" Ino shouted and hit her brother on the head.

"Daddy, you know that there's those things happen after dances like this… a limo… a hotel room… two teenagers… and then BOM"

Ino hit him again and said "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, tell him to behave himself"

Her dad put down the book he was reading and looked at his two children then said "Ino you look so what is that word you guys use?"

"HOT" her little brother said.

"Oh yeah, that was it!... But Yushi, I know that your sister can take care of her self, I raised her to be a strong respectable and responsible woman"

"Thanx dad, you're the greatest dad on the whole world" and Ino hugged her father.

5 minutes later Shikamaru arrived. Ino walked with him to his car. And while Shikamaru was opening the car door for her; her father who was standing at the doorway said "Hey, Shikamaru-kun, I don't want to be a grandfather yet!!!!"

Shikamaru's face quickly turned purple and Ino shouted "FATHER!!!!". "And you Shikamru, enter the car and get us out of here".

At the Hyuugas'…

Hiashi was sitting on the sofa Hinata came into the living room wearing a knee high white dress with noodle stripes but a purple scarf over her shoulders, and there were some dark purple big roses printed on the bottom of the dress. She sat next to Neji who was wearing a bitch black Tuxedo with white shirt and white gloves, and of course an elegant and perfect done tie.

"You know what the name Hyuuga means in Konoha right?" Hiashi said.

"Yes" the two teenagers said.

"Neji I expect you to behave as a Hyuuga should, and take care of your cousin"

"I'll uncle" Neji replied in polite.

"Hinata, I trust you… even with that Uzumaki" Hiashi said and looked away.

"Dad, plz don't talk about Naruto as if he worth nothing…" Hinata said.

"Love is blind, my daughter"

Hinata didn't argue more just looked at her knees and bit her lip, _Why he's this cruel Naruto is everything for me, he worth the whole world. He's not a trash as you think father._ Hinata thought. Neji put one of his hands over Hinata's and gave her a little smile, Hinata smiled back. At last there was someone who understood her and knew what her life is like.

Knock Knock…

"Come in" Hiashi said.

"Master, the Limousine is ready" the family driver said.

"Ok, I think you should be going then" Hiashi said looking at the teenagers in front of him.

"Bye, father" Hinata said.

"Excuse us uncle" Neji said and walked after Hinata.

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"I'M COMING I'M COMING" Naruto was shouting while walking toward his apartment doorway, and at the same time he was trying to wear his sock and fix his tie. He opened the door stepped out and looked at the entry of the building "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, HINATA YOU ROCK" and went down stairs as fast as he could. He entered the Limo and found the Hyuugas "Oh Neji you're here too dude".

"Look at yourself, give us some respect man" Neji said.

Hinata stood up n started to fix Naruto's tie. She hadn't a clue with ties, Neji sighed and walked toward them and fixed Naruto's tie.

5 minutes later they arrived at Tenten's door. Neji got down took two flower baquettes and walked toward the door. Pressed the door bell and waited.

Tenten's father knocked on her room door and then opened the door.

"Sweetie, Neji-kun had arrived" he said with a smile.

"Ok, dad do you think that I look good" Tenten asked while checking her hair on the mirror.

"You're an angel, sweetie" he said, then he stepped inside the room walked to his daughter, cupped her cheek, looked at her eyes and said "Your skin still soft as the first time I touched it, who can believe that 17 years passed… don't grow so fast, my baby"

"Ok, I won't daddy" she said and gave him a hug. Then they walked downstairs to find Neji waiting for her at the stairs end. (I guess you realized that all the girls' rooms are in the second floor ).

"unbelievable…" Neji said under his breath.

Tenten was wearing a black asymmetric little dress with a chiffon layers, about 3 layers and each layer was different in length. It was sleeveless with a V-neck that ended with a shining broche. Tenten let her hair down in big curls, and she added some blond hairs to it, she put on a very simple make up.

She reached the end of the stairs and greeted Neji politely. Neji gave her the flowers. She thanked him and gave it to her mom. And went outside with Neji. Just as they stepped out Neji looked at her again and said "Are you all mine tonight?" and smiled in disbelieve. "No I'm not pervert" Tenten said and took his hand and walked toward the Limo.

"Wait don't enter now, Hinata and Naruto are in there"

"What?!!! You can't afford to rent a Limo just for us?!!!"

"Why you want a Limo for the two of us ONLY??" Neji smirked and stepped closer to her.

"So if I killed you no one can tell on me, and take your hand off me" Tenten said, but strangely with a smile!

Neji put one of his arms on her waist and he run his other hand's fingers along her brown shiny hair. He leaned over and closed his eyes, but before he touches her lips with his, she said "Dad is watching you, pervert" and laughed.

"HEY HYUUGA, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM!!!"

Neji jumped back and said sorry to the angry man standing on the doorway.

"I'm just kidding, enjoy yourselves but don't get carried away" Tenten's father said and gave them a smile and went inside.

Neji opened the door for Tenten, just as she leaned to get in, she stood again and whispered to Neji saying "Shall we take a taxi?"

Hinata was lying on the leather seats and Naruto was leaning over her and kissing her passionately.

"Hinata you're so DIRTY" Tenten said while getting in to the car, with Neji behind her.

Hinata and Naruto jumped and blushed and tick tick tick tick they became so tiny.

"And the evening hadn't started yet" Neji said.

AT THE HARUNOS'

DING DONG

_It must be Gaara-kun _Sakura was sitting on her bed legs crossed.

_**You gotta put on your shoes missy don't make the gentleman waits.**_

_I'm not sure about the whole thing, finally I get to know Sasuke-kun a little, but there's Gaara…_

_**Forget Sasuke now, FORGET HIM PLZZZZZZZ, you may…**_

Knock knock… "Come in…" Sakura replied to the knocking door.

"Cherry, Gaara-kun is here… Oh look at you!!!" her mom said.

"You are a sweet little angel!!!" her mom addwd and gave her a hug.

"Mom!! C'mon I'm not that pretty" Sakura said.

"Look at you, I can't believe that you grown up to be this beautiful!!!, I still remember your ugly red face when you just born" her mom said and giggled.

"What? You said that I was a very beautiful baby" Sakura said.

"You were so ugly with a big forehead, but now you are just as beautiful as me"

"I'm more beautiful than you're mother, you got wrinkles and you're getting old" Sakura said with a little angry face.

"Whatever, let's don't get Gaara-kun wait longer" her mom said and took her by the hand and went out of the room.

They went down the stairs and entered the living room. Sakura's father was sitting face to face with Gaara who looked so quiet (as usual) and a little nervous.

"Hello guys, our little cherry is ready"

"MOM !!!"

Gaara stood up at once when the two women entered the room, Sakura's mom let go of Sakura and stood behind her husband. Sakura looked at her father the at Gaara, stepped forward and Gaara bowed and greeted her, then handed her a bouquette of light pink roses. Sakura took them and gave Gaara a big smile, he smiled back.

"It's 7:15 I think you should get going by now" Sakura's mom said.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno walked their daughter and her "companion" to the door and said bye to them. But before that…

"I expect you, Mr. Koriyama to bring my daughter home by 10 sharp" Sakura's father said.

"Oto-saaaaaaaan, make it 12" Sakura said

"10:45" her father said

"11:55" Sakura said

"11 sharp" her father said again

"11:30, plzzzzzzzzz" sakura said with a puppy face.

"Ok ok, then I expect you Gaara-kun to bring my daughter home by 11:30"

Gaara nodded and Sakura gave her father a little hug and followed Gaara. Gaara opened the Black Limo door for her and went in after her.

Sakura was wearing a stripe less black hard satin dress with a narrow (not like a thread, medium-narrow) satin ribbon on the right side. And she was pulling her hair up in French style, and she was wearing little cherry-colored mini gloves with cherry-colored high heel ball shoes.

Gaara was wearing black Italian suite with black shirt and black tie, and of course black socks and shoes.

Inside the Limo…

Gaara: you look beautiful, Haruno-san

Sakura: thank you, and you look super cute in a suite.

Gaara: thank you.

Sakura: Hey Gaara-kun…

Gaara: hn…

Sakura: plz just call me Sakura…

Gaara: …

Sakura: ok try it now…

Gaara: … Sakura-chan!

Sakura: YEAH, see it's easier, and it's more nice to hear.

Gaara: What about cherry? He smirked

Sakura: Noooo, you little devil. She gave him a devil smile.

Gaara: Cherry?

Sakura just looked at him, didn't reply but… leaned toward Gaara and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Gaara's eyes widened and looked at the smiling Sakura. "I like you when you talk" she said and smiled again.

…

* * *

What do you think will happen next? I don't thought about that either… I'm so tired and I got a lecture tomorrow at 8 am, I have to get some rest, ciao and c ya soon.

Don't forget to review and tell me about what you think!!!!


	5. A Dance in The moonlight

Konichiwaaaaaaaa, first of all i want to thank animal.cracker.assassinator for the reviews, hope u'll like this chapter. 2nd, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! 3rd i decided to add some Akatsuki members to the Story, yesterday in the Database lecture i felt so bored so i drew the Akatsuki members in the chibis way, and I decided to add some of them to the Story, hope it'll work

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A Dance In The Moonlight**

Konoha high school was well decorated from the main gate to the gym where the Party is taking place. Deidara-sensei (YES! The arts teacher) was standing at the main gate with Kurenai-sensei to welcome the coming students. And there were a red carpet starting from the gate to the gym entrance. Hollywood parties' atmosphere was filling the air; red carpet, lights, photographers, pretty ladies and bling blings.

The Limos were stopping and well dressed people were getting down!!!! "What a glamorous night it'll be" Ino said in a dreamy way. "Pmf… troublesome" Shikamaru said in a whisper while their Limo stopped in front of the gate and a man in dark blue suit opened the door for them. Shikamaru got out and gave Ino his hand, she took it happily and stepped out. They started walking toward the main gate. "OMG, Deidei you look SUPER HOT!!!" Ino said to the blond teacher before her. "Thanx Ino-chan, you look SUPER HOT too, you're a lucky man Nara… hey Ino what about meeting me here after 2 hours, I know some nice romantic place" the blond teacher said the last sentence in whisper while running his hand through his long silk hair and winked to Shikamaru. Kurenai-sensei sighed and said to Deidara "Hey Deidara, I see another Limo approaching, get ready". Shikamaru took Ino's hand and walked toward the gym, Ino was waving happily to Deidara.

"OMG, you look Amazing Deidei, look at you" this was Sakura's reaction when she arrived a little moments after Ino and Shika.

"OH SHIT, what had you done to your hair Deidei? You look damn HOT" and this was Tenten's

"WoW, Asuma-sensei knows that you are greeting the students with this Hottie, Kurenai-sensei???" and this is Hinata's.

"IF I SAW YOU LAY ONE OF YOUR DIRTY WITH PAINT HANDS ON MY PERECIOUS KURENAI-SENSEI, I'LL KILL YOU DEIDARA-SENSEI, AND I WON'T ATTEND YOUR CLASS ANY MORE" this was Naruto's.

"I guess that means no more Ramen Paintings, dear Naruto-kun" Deidara replied calmly.

IN THE GYM

The gym was looking WOW, it was lit by red and yellow lights, the chairs and tables were put to the walls so they can use the center as a dance floor, there was a piano on the stage. The stage was lit from its floor. There was a dj at the other side of the stage. The tables were covered with white and red cloth the chairs were pure white, the place really looked glamorous.

The place was half filled, the girls and their companions sat in two tables next to each other. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Gaara sat together, while the other four Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru sat together.

"Oh, man look at this place, I can hardly say it's our only one gym!!!" Naruto said looking around in amazement.

"Principle Tsunade, finally spent the money wisely, not in sake this time" Tenten said.

"I feel as if I'm a movie star waiting for her Oscar" Ino said.

"it's going to be a troublesome night" Shika said while taking off his suit and putting his arms behind his head. Ino gave him a Put-On-That-Stupid-Suit-Or-I'll-Kill-You look.

The 7 guys(Gaara was just looking at those talkative people around him) kept chatting for another half an hour till the Gym filled. Tsunade-san get on the stages looked at the well dressed students, walked toward the microphone and start talkin saying…

"Hello, everyone!!! I see pretty girls and hot guys!!!"

"YOU LOOK HOT TOO TSUNADE-SAN" a guy with brown hair said.

"Thank you baby, ok I don't want to say a lot, I wanna shake this thing" and she gave a little shake. And the boys gave her a OOOOOOOH and clapped their hands and some of them whistled.

"OK BOYS AND GIRLS LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Tsunade said. And the whole crowd got to their feet and walked to the center of the gym.

Tsunade was wearing dark green, tight, sexy gown, with a wide V-neck that shows her fat breasts very well, and Jiraya was putting each eye on each one of them… pervert.

Kankuro was the DJ guy, he started the party with a remix of 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul.

"Isn't it a classic ball?" Sakura who remain sitting asked Ino who was asking Shika to get up and dance with her.

"I don't care, Shikamaru GET UP!!" Ino said.

"I guess it must be, then why the piano is there?" Neji said to Sakura.

Just after Neji finished his sentence Kankuro stopped the music, took the Mic and said "Everybody, now we're going to start the party properly… guys and gals plz welcome our adorable, and Asuma-sensei's precious, Kurenai-sensei!!!". Kurenai entered the stage, bowed and then walked toward the piano. At the meanwhile Asuma was digging himself lower and lower in his chair from Kankuro's comment.

Kurenai started to play a classical slow music. After some seconds the curtains behind her opened and a full orchestra made up from many students and teachers appeared and started to play.

Hinata: OMG, this is amazing.

Ino: Shikamaru, I want an orchestra in our wedding.

Shikamaru: Oh man, she's thinking about marriage now… what a troublesome woman.

Neji: Oh, here we are, Tenten would you give me the pleasure to dance with you?

Tenten: No I would not.

Neji: I don't care, let's go poppet!. Neji took her hand and walked toward the center and Tenten saying "Leave me alone, Hyuuga"

Naruto: Let's go sweet Ramen!

Hinata: Ok. And they left the table.

Ino: Shikamaru GET UP!!!

Shikamaru: Why you're not quite like Sakura-chan, she's a nice woman.

Ino: GET UP.

Shikamaru: hey Gaara, can I go out with Sakura for the rest of the year?

Gaara: Huh?

Ino: GET UP.

Shikamaru: Ok, ok, fine, but don't step over my feet…. Troublesome.

Ino: Oh, I love you.

Shikamaru: love ya too.

Ino gave him a soft kiss on the lips, took his hand and disappeared in the crowd.

Sakura: Is it Bach's Allegro? (I don't know what does 'Allegro' mean just ignore it and keep reading)

Gaara: No it's Mozart's symphony number 4

Sakura: Aaaah, what a stupid girl I am. She said stuck her tongue and smiled at him

Gaara smiled back.

They sat quite and watched the others dancing. Then suddenly Gaara said "Sakura-chan, do wanna dance?" Sakura looked at him nod her head and smiled.

Gaara stood up, buttoned his suit, checked his gloves and offered a hand to Sakura, she took his hand and stood up. He gave her a real smile this time, and parted his lips a little, _**He cares about you pinky, do you remember what Temari told ya?**__ Leave me alone and let me enjoy the moment._ Sakura blushed and felt her face heat up, she never thought that Gaara the loner can be this attractive when he smiles.

A little seconds later Sakura realized that they're walking toward the entrance of the gym, she looked at Gaara confused, he kept leading her to outside the gym.

_What he's thinking now?_

…

_Do you think that he wants to… you know_

…

_Why you're not answering?_

_**Cuz you asked me to leave you alone, you hurt me!!!**_

_Sorry, ok what do you think he wanna do?_

_**Shut up and just wait.**_

_Do you think about a hotel?_

_**No Gaara isn't that kind of guys.**_

Sakura found two worm aquamarine eyes looking at her, "You're not that kind of guys…" she said and felt calm and safe under the dark blue sky.

"Where are we gonna dance? On the roof?" Sakura said scanning the place around them, they were walking toward the main building.

"In the Music class" Gaara answered quietly.

Seconds later they were walking along the dark corridor toward the Music class. Sakura felt so warm near Gaara, he was like a prince charming in a fairy tale. Sakura kept looking at him and smiling, she felt as she was dreaming. She couldn't believe that all this can happen to a girl like her… today everything was perfect, she even forgot all about Sasuke Uchiha for the first time in years. She wanted to live the moment to its fullest never waste a seconds… she wanted to feel every breath Gaara take and let go, she wanted him to be with her for the rest of her life.

Finally they reached the Music class, Gaara let go of her hand and stepped forward to open the doors. He opened them and let Sakura in, closed the door behind him. "Give me a moment" he said to Sakura who reached to a chair and sat on it.

Gaara ran his finger over the titles of the music CDs, finally he stopped and took out a classic ball music CD, he turned the CD driver on and put the CD in and turned it on. He walked toward Sakura who stood up. He took off his right hand's glove and bowed before Sakura and asked her to dance with him, she said and gave him her hand, he kissed it gently put it on his shoulder and took her waist with the other and started to dance.

They danced in the moon light…

Sakura just looked at Gaara's shining eyes and drown in them, she remembered all that Temari told her about his past, she kept thinking, she didn't even realized that the music stopped. She didn't came back to this earth till Gaara called her name and said "Thank you"

" For what?!!!"

"For helping me experience feelings that I never felt before"

Sakura looked at his eyes… they were not that blank eyes she used to look at before, they are shinning and full of life now.

"Gaara, I'm here for you" Sakura said and hugged him.

Gaara just stood there in Sakura's embrace and closed his eyes, he didn't know how to react to this, so he just stood there and lived the moment.

Suddenly Gaara felt pain in his heart, he broke the hug. "Let's go back, the girls will worry about you" he said, Sakura nodded and started to walk toward the door. Gaara pit the CD back to its place, put on his glove an opened the door and walked back to the gym with Sakura.

"WHERE THE HELL HAD YOU BEEN, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Ino said when she saw Sakura.

Sakura looked to Gaara and smiled "Just as you said".

"Hey, you're back!, what had you done dude?? Anything interesting?" Naruto said in a whisper with putting his hand over Gaara's neck. Gaara shook his head and said "Just dancing". "Don't tell me!!!! What kind of dancing? Tango?" Naruto asked again. Gaara shook his head and reached to their table and sat down with Naruto, Naruto started to talk about what Gaara and Sakura missed. Sakura sat with Ino and Hinata on the other table and started chatting.

While Sakura and Gaara were in the Music Class, Kurenai finished the piece she was playing, put a classical music CD and went down with the orchestra to join the dancing crowed. Kurenai danced with Kakashi for a little then disappeared with Asuma. Shikamaru got rid of Ino and sat back while Ino just finished the dance with Deidara. Hinata took Naruto to a corner and tried to teach him how to dance properly, but Naruto didn't understand a thing and didn't like the moves so he just spent his time kissing and making out with Hinata and dreaming of a hot night. Tenten refused to dance with Neji at first but then she danced with him and looked to enjoy so much, but..

"Hey, girls, where's Tenny and Neji?" Sakura asked the girls.

Ino and Hinata looked around then Hinata said "I don't know the last time I saw them , they were dancing happily in the center"

"Where did your stupid cousin took our Tenny?" Ino asked Hinata

"I don't know, I don't think that Neji can think about that" Hinata answered with a worried voice.

"Hey, Ino-chan, would you like to join me for this dance?" Deidara appeared from nowhere.

"Oh yea I would like to, Shikamaru you don't mind right?" Ino said

"Do whatever you want, but remember, your dad don't want to be a grandfather yet" Shikamaru said and Naruto gave Ino and Deidara a big OOOOOOOOOOH.

"You'll pay Shikamaru, let's get out of here D-sensei"

Sakura and Hinata looked from Shikamaru to Ino and Deidara with a shock and forgot all about Tenten and Neji.

TENTEN AND NEJI

Neji and Tenten were sitting in the baseball court. Tenten was putting her head on Neji's shoulder, and looking at her shoes that she took off early when they got here. Neji took off his suite, tie, shoes, and gloves. And he was holding Tenten toward him and looking at the sky.

Neji: Tenny…

Tenten: Um?

Neji: I want you to be the mother of my kids.

Tenten answered him with a slap on his cheek. And said "And I don't want you to be the father of my kids" And she leaned back over his shoulder.

Just seconds later she looked back at him, touched his cheek, looked into his lavender eyes, smiled and said

"Sorry, but don't be a pervert around me"

Then she leaned closer, pulled him by the collar and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Neji held her toward him and deepened the kiss, a little later he pushed his tongue and Tenny accepted it, the kiss started to get wilder and wilder. Neji stood up a little without taking his lips away from Tenten's, he pushed Tenten gently till she lied flat on the grass. Then he came over her and his hair fell down and hid their faces. Tenten pulled Neji closer to her and started to unbutton Neji's shirt. Neji realized what she's doing so he just ran his hand along her leg and pushed her dress up a little and touched her leg with his finger softly, it tickled Tenten so she threw Neji away and laughed loudly. Neji looked at her surprised. Tenten sat up and said "You tickled me! Don't touch the side of my legs with the tips of your fingers, pervert". "You can be pretty dangerous when you get tickled" Neji said running his hand through his silk hair.

"You look hotter with no shirt on" Tenten said licking her lips.

"And I'm the pervert!!!" Neji replied looking at Tenten's seductive soft lips.

Tenten didn't wait till he finish his sentence, she leaned toward him and licked his cheek, then took his face between her hands and kissed him wildly. Neji put his hands around her and pulled her toward him. Finally he get to kiss her neck, she was standing on her knees between his legs, his chin was resting over her elegant little boobs. Tenny sighed with every kiss.

Suddenly Neji yelled "OUCH!!!!"

"Hey what's wrong Neji????"

"something bit me!!!! Get off me!!! It's painful"

Tenten got off stepped backward and started to laugh so hard. Neji always hated insects. Now he was jumping up and down and scratching his right side of his stomach. He threw the shirt and scratched more.

"Stop it, you'll cut yourself!" Tenten said while putting on her shoes and gathering their stuff.

"Look what had you done! You're totally red, here put on your shirt, and let's go back" and laughed again. Neji put on his shirt and shoes and started walking after Tenny.

AT THE GYM

"Where had you been both of you, Neji why you're so in mess?!!!" Hinata said looking worried. Tenten put down Neji's suit, gloves and tie on the table and started to laugh.

"Can you SHUT UP FOR A LITTLE???" Neji said turning red.

"OOOOOOOOOH dude, you did it?" Naruto said with a cheesy smile.

"SHUT UP, DUMPASS" Neji fired back.

"Where's Ino-pig" Tenten looked around.

"She's dancing over there with Big D" Sakura pointed to the center of the dancing floor.

Tenten sat down with the two girls and watched D and I dancing. Neji sat across Gaara and between Naruto and Shika.

The girls leaned closer to each other and started to exchange the news.

Tenten: We almost had sex on the baseball court .

Hinata: OMG, is Neji drunk or something?!!!

Tenten: Nope, with all his mind.

Sakura: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooool.

Tenten: He said that he wants me to be the mother of his kids.

Hinata: NOOOOOO!!!!

Sakura: Shut up Hinata. And she put her hand over Hinata's mouth.

Sakura: He must be drunk.

Tenten: He's just sweet I think I started to love him.

Sakura and Hinata: Are you drunk?

Tenten: Ah, whatever. Don't believe if you don't want to.

THE BOYS

Naruto: Hey Gaara we and the girls are going to the movies tomorrow, what do you think?

Shikamaru: who decided that, and when?

Naruto: Me and Ino-pig decided that yesterday in the science class, and you were sleeping as always, Neji are you going with us?

Neji: No, I have plans with Sasuke and Kankuro.

Naruto: What about you dude. He looked at Gaara

Gaara: Ok…

Shikamaru: What?! I don't think I heard you well.

Neji: He said 'OK' sleeping beauty.

Shikamaru: Thanx a lot Raponzel.

Naruto started to laugh so hard. And Gaara smiled and let out a little laugh.

THE GIRLS

Tenten: I see you found a new love

Ino: Shhhh, bitch… He asked me to dance with him and I a was just acting polite.

Hinata: So guys what are you laughing about?

Naruto: Come join the Princesses' table, girls HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The girls joined the guys. Hinata been pulled by Naruto and sat on his lab. Ino sat on Shikamaru's lab too, but Tenny and Sakura pulled their chairs and sat near their dates.

Sakura leaned and whispered into Gaara's ear "Are you feeling comfortable?". Gaara nod his head and gave her a smile. Sakura smiled and looked around.

Naruto was holding Hinata close to him and kissing her chin, Hinata was smiling shyly.

Ino was talking to Neji and playing with Shikamaru's collar, Shikamaru was resting his chin on Ino's shoulder and listening to the conversation with a half mind, and he let out a little yawn. Sakura smiled at the sight.

Tenten was holding Neji's hand and giving a strange look to Sakura.

"What are you doing pinky?" Tenny asked

"I was thinking, where are we going to be and what are we going to do after 3 or 5 years from now, are we going to stay together?" Sakura said.

"Of course we'll stay together" Hinata said.

"I'll be spending my summer with a pretty lady in the Canary Islands with Sasuke and Kankuro" Neji said.

"Oh yeah, where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked in high curiosity.

"He didn't come, he said that girls don't deserve him" Neji replied.

"He missed so much fun, I'll never understand that guy" Naruto said and shook his head.

"You understand nothing Naruto" Sakura said putting her face on her hands.

"If you were a guy I was going to kick your ass Sakura-chan" Naruto replied.

"What an idea, what if we were guys and you boys were girls" Tenten said with rising her head in a flash from Neji's shoulder.

"I was going to be a very attractive woman" Neji said playing with his hair. The girls gave him a Are-You-Serious look.

"You were going to be a troublesome woman" Gaara said to Shikamaru, everyone laughed so hardly. And Shika replied with "Whatever… what a troublesome idea".

"Gaara was going to be a sexy red-head slut" Naruto said and laughed. Ino ruffled Gaara's hair and said "And I was going to be a hot blondie and chase you, baby" Gaara turned pink and looked at Sakura for help, but Sakura threw her arms around his neck and said "No you were going to be a high class sophisticated lady" Gaara turned deep pink.

The guys and girls spent the rest of the night laughing dancing and chatting, and of course they had dinner and Naruto was depressed cuz there was no Ramen.

Finally Sakura and Gaara were standing in front of the Haruno's door. Gaara took Sakura's hands in his own, looked at them and said "Thanx for the most beautiful night in my whole life Haruno Sakura" and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the wormth that his kiss sent through her body…

_If only this will last longer_ Sakura thought…

… … … … …

… … …

"I want you so much Sakura…" the younger Uchiha whispered to himself while staring at his room ceiling.

* * *

Chapter 5 finished, it was more Tenji I guess... but i liked the idea of the red-head slut, Gaara don't deserve this but it's nice to imagine him as one . 

I gotta study, so bye for now and don't forget to review!!!!

c ya soon


	6. Descended From Heaven

hello everybunny, sorry for the very very long absence... no need to tell you how a mess my life was.

anyway here's CH 6 i don think it's good as the last chapters but here it is enjoy urselves amd don't forget R&R plz

and THANKS ALOT to the new reviwer DARKANGEL1393!!!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: Descended From Heaven**

2 weeks passed after the dance.

Ino: Hey Pinky, Sasuke-kun was looking at you right now.

Sakura: I don't care.

Tenten: Then why you're pink?

Sakura: Girls… I told you before that me and Sasuke-kun won't end together.

Ino: Don't give up on him Pinky. And Ino made a puppy face.

Sakura: Aaaaaah, Ino you look so ugly in that face!!!!

Tenten: You look like Rock Lee when he flirt with thick borrows-sensei!!!!

Ino: SHUT UP and don't change the subject… the two of you.

Tenten: Don't you see that it's no use of this, piglet. Whatever you say Sakura won't change her mind.

Ino: And you Hinata, what do you say. Ino's eyes narrowed in anger.

Hinata: I.. I.. I… I… Oh here's Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei entered the class with her usual smile, greeted everybunny, and everybunny greeted her back.

"Can everybunny pass me their last week assignment?" Kurenai said

The class started to pass their papers, Sakura looked back to take the papers, and she found that Sasuke was sitting behind her… "Hi, Sakura-chan" he said, Sakura turned a little pink and replied "Hi" and looked away quickly.

"Ok, guys let's try it one more time, Sakura-chan, this time you have to wait till Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun end the whole part, ok?" Kurenai said after 20 minutes from the beginning of the class. Everyone nod in approve, and they started playing.

LUNCH TIME

Sakura: I don't want a pizza today.

Naruto: What about some ramen???

Sakura: But I can't see the ramen in the menu!!!.

Naruto: Hehehe, it's a homemade ramen!

Sakura: Ah Naruto, you're so…

"Sakura-chan" a sexy guy's voice came from behind Sakura. Sakura felt a chill then turned back to see whom she expected, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura: Oh, H.. Hi, Sasuke-kun!.

_**Can't you control yourself and talk properly?**_

_No, and yeah I know I'm an idiot, a big one._

_**Good, and now stop gazing and concentrate with what this sexy guy is saying.**_

_Why do you keep calling him the 'sexy guy'????_

_**I don't, you do!!! I'm your mind remember? And you made me, I just speak out your thoughts honey.**_

_Aaaah, whatever._

Sasuke: Are you alright? Sakura-chan?

_Why he's keep calling me 'Sakura-chan'?_

_**Concentrate**_

Sakura: I'm fine don't you worry.

Naruto: yeah you're the one who have to worry about your lunch Sakura-chan.

Sakura: NARUTO!!! Plz go do something useful.

Naruto: Fine, fine, I understand you Pinky. And he gave her a wink.

Sasuke: That Naruto is Hyper Active guy!!!

Sakura: Yeah, tell me about it.

Sasuke: So, do you've any plans for after school?. Sasuke rose his hand and started to ruffle his hair in tension. Sakura watched him and turned pink, so she quickly looked at her feet.

Sakura: No, I don't have any plans today.

Sasuke looked at her with a satisfied smile and said: Great, uh I mean good, cuz I need your help in Chemistry.

Sakura: Chemistry?!! But you're… oh never mind.

Sasuke: Do you think I'm genius in Chemi? Then, no I'm not, I need help!!!

Sakura: Ok, Ok, I'll help you

Sasuke: Thanx a lot, Sakura-chan. Then meet you later at the lab

Sasuke waved bye for her and moved to where his friends are sitting. Sakura looked at her usual table, where the rest of the group were sitting… and they were looking at her, all of them even Shikamaru, with cheesy smiles!!! Sakura didn't know how to act, so she grabbed the nearest chair and sat on it. She found herself sitting with Temari and Kin who were so surprised.

Temari: What's going on forehead girl?

Kin: Couldn't you at least knock?

Sakura: Sorry guys but it's an emergency… really sorry, plz go on and don't mind me.

Kin: How can we? We got some specials that we don't want to share with you!!!

Temari: Yeah forehead girl… what kind of emergencies is this?

Sakura: Uhm… can you change the question?

Temari: Dah, you're totally nuts sometimes.

Kin: You mean ALL the time.

Ino: That's enough Kin! Sakura you're going with me, right NOW.

Sakura: Ino?!!!!

Temari: Why piggy? We are in the middle of our nice conversation.

Ino: Then I think you've talked enough. Sakura let's go.

Kin: Whatever.

Ino grabbed Sakura from her arm and walked toward their table with sticking out her tounge to Temari and Kin. The two girls reached the table and Sakura sat in her usual place between Shikamaru and Hinata. Sakura took a sip from her juice and then looked up to find all the faces staring at her with the same cheesy smile she saw before. "WHAT?!!!" she said. "You are meeting him after school?" Naruto said. "Aaaaaaah!!!! Naruto you were ears dropping?" Sakura said standing on her feet and trying to give Naruto a hit on his head, but Shikamaru pulled her from the wrist and made her sit down again. Hinata told Sakura to not lose her mind and take deep breath to calm down, some moments later Shikamaru looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye and said "What are you going to do with him?". At that moment Sakura turned deep red and she turned her head slowly to look at Shikamaru with deep anger. For the first time since the last class with Ibiki-sensei last year, Shikamaru felt a real fear running through his whole body from his toes to his ears. He turned his head a little to look at the glowing with anger pink-head beside him. Everyone fell silent and stopped eating, no one would like to mess with Sakura at that time.

"Shikamaru… … … … that's not of your business" Sakura said calmly and her color turned to normal. Shikamaru's face was so wet with sweat at that time and he was pale white.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KICK HIS ASS???" Naruto stood up and shouted in disbelieve.

"Naruto-kun, come with me you got detention" Ebisu appeared from nowhere and asked Naruto to go with him.

The lunch time passed with no more question about Sasuke.

THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Sakura: Ok girls, I'll catch up with you later at Tenten's.

Ino: Ok, but don't be late, or you'll miss all the fun.

Tenten: Yeah, we gonna try new masks.

Sakura: Ok, I'll do my best… don't try anything.

Hinata: Ok.

Kiba: Sakura-chan…

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she said: Don't even think about it.

Kiba: Sorry.

Sakura: Ok bye, see you later girls, and see you tomorrow guys.

She waved to them and walked toward the Chemistry lab.

AT THE CHEMISTRY LAB

Sakura arrived at the closed door, she knocked gently but there were no response so she opened the door and walked to the empty lab. 5 seconds later and just after Sakura threw her bag on one of the nearest tables, Sasuke came in.

Sasuke: Hey, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Hi, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Thanx for helping me. He said it while throwing his own bag and helping himself to sit on the lab table.

Sakura: I hadn't done anything yet!! And she smiled.

_God, look at that smile!!! She's so pretty_

_**Are you talking to me? Oh hi Sasuke, long time no see.**_

_who are you?_

_**I'm your inner-self idiot!!**_

_OMG I'm turning to be a geek._

_**What????!!!! You dum..**_

_SHUT UP, the lady is talking._

Sakura: Ok, so would you like to start now?

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah of course. Ok if you can help me with this Molarities?

Sakura: The Molarities, Ok…

And Sakura started to explain the lesson to Sasuke who looked so pleased by what Sakura was saying. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura with putting his head on one hand and looking at her talking.

_She's pretty when she talks too._

_**Are you talking to me?**_

_NO I'm NOT asshole._

And Sasuke came back to the real world and continued staring at Sakura. "So this is it" she said. Sasuke rose his head and looked at the writing and calculations on the paper before Sakura and said "Just like this?!". "Yeah, Just like this. Even you were not paying so much attention" and Sakura gave him a little smile, while Sasuke turned a slightly pink. "Sorry, but I'm a little tired after the soccer practice" he said.

Sakura stood up and put back her pen and notebook inside her bag, with handing the paper with the calculations to Sasuke. As she said good bye and walked toward the door… "Sakura…" Sasuke called her, Sakura turned back to look at the tall black figure in front of her (The sun was behind him) that was walking toward her…

Sasuke stood couple of inches away from her, Sakura didn't know how to react she just gazed at a spot in the floor and bit her lip as Sasuke's fingers touched her hand. She couldn't do or say anything at that moment she just let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. She felt a little chill running through her body…

Sasuke stood there and grabbed her hand, moved a little closer to Sakura and looked at her…

_**Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…**_

_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP._

… _**JACKASS**_

_Thank you._

Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly and her breaths took away, she took a deep breath and looked up at Sasuke, but not looking straight into his eyes. In the other hand Sasuke just let his desire control his body, and what happened is that he leaned over Sakura who seemed not to mind at all, and let their lips seal. Sasuke rose his other hand and moved it over Sakura's left cheek and then into her hair and pulled her toward him, with his other arm wrapped around her pulling her closer and closer to his own body.

Sakura's mind was totally blank, she didn't know if she must stop what is happening or just enjoy this moment that she waited for it for so long time…

Seconds passed as ages, for Sakura it seemed as a lifelong kiss, till Sasuke's hand rested on her shoulder and took his lips off hers. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to look at the black eyes looking back at her. They were so close to each other, may be less than an inch apart, closer than they had ever been before. Sakura thought that she was dreaming, a nice delicious dream. But usually in dreams the surroundings must be pure white and warmer. But actually it's so dark and cold here… this is not a dream!!! It's REALITY!!!!

Sakura broke away from Sasuke who looked confused himself, she grabbed her bag from the floor and ran to the class door, not aware of what she was doing.

The chemistry lab is dark, cold and empty… Sasuke closed the door and walked outside thinking _Had I made the biggest mistake in my whole life, or this is just the first step forward?_

…

AT TENTEN'S

Sakura walked with a blank mind till she reached the front door of Tenny's. she knocked it gently. While waiting out there in the cold night she shook her head to take what happened out of her mind. The door opened and a worm breeze came out as Hinata opened the door, Hinata was in her pyjamas already.

Hinata: finally you are here, what took you so long?

Sakura: Molarities. And she gave Hinata a little smile

The two girls entered the house and went upstairs to Tenny's room. Ino was wearing a little white sleeping dress with blue circles printed on it, Tenten was wearing a striped green pyjama long shirt with no pants. Sakura went into the bathroom and had a quick shower and changed into her crimson red sleeping dress.

Sakura spent the night with not mentioning what happened with Sasuke.

NEXT DAY

Sakura tried to avoid any eye attack with Sasuke. In the chemistry lab with Shizune-sensei, they had to work in pairs. Tenten paired herself with Neji, trying to help Sakura get Sasuke (without knowing that Sakura was avoiding Sasuke). Sakura kept silent and so did Sasuke, they worked in silence till Sasuke said:" Can you hand me the Potassium Bromide?", Sakura answered "sure" and handed him the substance (I loved Chemi in high school, but now I forgot all about it. Now I study Computer Science).

Sasuke: I'm sorry about yesterday, if I bothered you.

Sakura: No not at all.

_**Hey Sasuke, go on and tell her that you love her and see that she's so sexy in those tight jeans!!!**_

_SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU_

_**If you killed me you'll kill yourself too idiot**_

_I prefer to kill myself to confess my feelings to her_

_**You are a tough player in field but a weak little baby in these stuff**_

_Yeah I know, I've to find a way to tell her_

_**Just say it… wait, ask her to have a coffee or a drink with you after school**_

_Great idea!!!! Sometimes you're useful_

_**I'm the smart guy here**_

_Oh yeah_

_**STOP this and ask her**_

_Now?!_

_**No idiot, next year will be better, OF COURSE NOW!!!!**_

_I don think it's the right time_

_**Get out of here moron**_

_I can't it's my body asshole_

_**Then I'm leaving**_

…

…

The bell rang and Sakura collected her belongings quickly and headed toward Tenten and Neji who seemed to have a very nice romantic date. They didn't notice Sakura coming toward them, and when Sakura opened her mouth to call Tenten she found them entering the kissing phase. She turned away and headed to the door, but found Sasuke in front of her.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan

Sakura: Um?

Sasuke: Are you free after school?

_OMG what is he going to ask me? Going out on date with him?_

_**May be he didn't get today's lesson too**_

Sakura: Ummmm, sorry no. I got stuff to do.

Sasuke: Oh, Ok, fine. And he left.

The rest of the day went as usual and Sakura managed hardly to avoid Sasuke and act as normal as she can with her friends. At the end of the day…

Gaara: Hello pinky!

Sakura: Gaara! Hi, where had you been at the lunch time? We didn't find you

Gaara: I was working on something that I wanna show you now, can you stay for a little?

Sakura: Sure, but what do you wanna show me?

Gaara: Wait and you'll know everything.

Sakura: Ok, let me tell the girls that I'll stay.

Gaara: ok.

Sakura continued her way and reached to the main door where the other girls are waiting for her.

Sakura: hey amigas, I'm staying a little. Gaara-kun wanna show me something.

Tenten: what?

Sakura: I don't know.

Hinata: don't you want us to wait for you?

Sakura: No, you go, cuz I don't know how much time I'll need.

Ino: Pinky, with whom you gonna spend the afternoon with tomorrow?

Sakura: INO!!!!

Sakura pushed Ino toward her car. And when all the girls left she went back to where she was talking with Gaara.

Gaara asked her to follow him, and they ended up in the Music class, and there they mer Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Hey there

Sakura: Hi Kuri-sensei.

Gaara: Can we use your class, sensei?

Kurenai: So you finished it.

Gaara nodded his head, and Sakura looked from one to the other in confusion.

Sakura: Finished what, Gaara-kun?

Kurenai: Then I'll be leaving. Don't break anything kids.

Gaara nodded and waved to Kurenai who left and closed the door behind her. Sakura who was still confused been led by Gaara to sit on the piano chair. Gaara sat next to her, opened his notes book, and placed it before him, ran his fingers over the keys then looked at Sakura took her hand and kissed it gently. Then said: "I wrote this humble piece for you Haruno Sakura, and I hope you'll like it. I named it _Descended from Heaven _and that's you, my angel". Sakura was surprised, and she said :"Angel?! No no that's so much. Did you actually wrote me a musical piece?!!!! OMG this is.. this is the sweetest thing a guy had ever did to me" and she gave him a hug. After the hug Gaara faced the piano and started to play the musical piece for Sakura.

After about 15 minutes Gaara ended the piece and looked at Sakura who was closing her eyes and putting her hands over her chest.

Sakura opened her eyes to find the aquamarine warm eyes looking at her.

She gave him a sweet smile, he smiled back at her. And when he was going to open his mouth to ask if she liked the piece he found soft lips keeping his mouth shut. Sakura kissed Gaara without thinking, but just seconds later while their lips where still sealed a flash of light passed Sakura's mind, then she saw Gaara's face when she met him for the first time, then she saw Temari, and she remembered the party and this class at that day it was late at night, and then darkness filled her mind and far far away a familiar face appeared his owner was walking closer and closer, it was Sasuke, and what happened yesterday repeated in Sakura's mind.

A minute later, she felt a hand drying a warm tear on her cheek, she opened her eyes to find Gaara looking at her with a confused face.

"Why you're crying Sakura-chan?"

"… … I'm … I'm just so happy, thank you Gaara"

'Happy' wasn't the right word at that time, sure she was happy after what Gaara did for her but at the same time she was experiencing a feeling that she had never felt before, she didn't know what was it and why she's feeling that way…

Gaara or Sasuke?

On the other hand Gaara was drawing a smile on his face while his heart is screaming from pain. He didn't know why he's feeling that pain…

Why LOVE hurts him?

Two hard question need answers and there's a third question:

_If I love you, why can't I tell you?... Sakura_

Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara… three people lost in the desert of love

* * *

finally i finished CH 6, i hate college, i have to study most of the time... anyway i'll try to finish the nxt chapters as soon as i can, cross ur fingers for me guys!!!!

and yeah, hey ppl out there plz tell me wt do u think about the characters personalities.

c ya soon


	7. Accident

**hello everyone, thanx for ur patient i won't say much but thanx for a.c.a and angel and all ma friends on tickle!!! now read and enjoy **

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Accident

Today is Sunday, one week passed and the three of them are still lost…

Ino: had they gone lost or something?

Sakura: let's try calling Tenny.

Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Tenten's number, but there's no response.

Hinata: Ok guys she's with Neji so I don't think that we'll see her soon.

The other two girls giggled. The girls used to meet every Sunday at the central mall. They've been waiting for Tenten for about an hour now. Knowing that she's with Neji never made them worry about her.

Hinata's phone rang, she checked who's calling her "It's dad, I wonder what he wants?". Seconds later Hinata dropped the phone, put her hands over her mouth and started to shake. Sakura and Ino, freaked out, "Hinata WHAT'S GOING ON?!!! HINATA??" Sakura tried to know, but the shocked Hinata just started crying. Ino grabbed the phone and checked if Hinata's father still on the line, but no he's gone. "Oh my god, Hinata plz try say something" Ino said.

Hinata's vision started to blur, she can see black figures one holding her and the other standing near, she was talking but no sound was coming out, she tried to scream but she felt as if she was drowning…. _We must go, we must go…_ Hinata was telling herself, she started to pull herself all together, again she can see Sakura and Ino clearly, and she managed to say "To.. Ko... noha…Ho..spi…tal". Ino grabbed their stuff and told Sakura to help Hinata get to the car.

Now all the three shocked girls were on their way to Konoha Hospital. On the way Hinata finally explained what happened.

"Neji and Tenten had an accident". When Ino heard the news, she almost got out of the road. And Sakura's eyes started to wet her cheeks with so hot tears.

Getting to the Huge Hospital. Sakura asked about Tenten and Neji at the reception and they told her where to find them, she led the girls till they reached the corridor where the room they wanted is in, Mr.Hyuuga was standing with a doctor and Neji's mother was with them, while Hinata's mother was sitting across them, next to her there were another woman, she was Tenten's mother, and next to her there were Tenten!

Sakura and Ino ran to Tenny, while Hinata went to her mom asking about Neji. Tenten was putting her head on her knees and probably crying, while her mother was trying to comfort her and her father was massaging her back and hair gently. Sakura kneed before Tenny and said "Tenny? Are you ok?". Tenten rose her head and looked at the two girls in front of her.

"I'm fine, pretty fine… with just a very slight scratch over here" and she pointed to her chin, she was talking with so much anger. "While Neji is lying in that room in a coma… WHY?!! I should be there too…" she continued and cried more. Her father hugged her and said "Don't worry sweety he'll be ok, he's a tough guy". "If he's a tough guy he won't be in a serious coma" Tenten replied.

Ino took a look at the room behind her and cried silently with her friend. Sakura took Tenten's hand in hers and some tears found their way out of her green eyes. Hinata was sitting with her mother sobbing. Ino decided to go and try comforting Hinata.

Moments later, Mr.Hiashi and Neji's mother came back. All the eyes were fixed on them. A silence that seemed as a century finally cut by Mr.Hiashi's voice saying "The doctor told us that there's a chance of 90 that Neji will wake up in the next two weeks". "And what about the left 10?" Tenten asked crying again. "He said that we must not count it because he's so sure that Neji will come back" Hiashi replied. "But there's people who never come back out of a coma!" Tenten argued. "There's something called Hope Tenten, please stick to it and pray for him" Neji's mom said with watery eyes. She walked toward Tenten took her hands and said "Let's bring him back". Tenten nodded weakly.

"A black day for the Hyuugas. I can't imagine what will happen to Mrs.Minako if she lost her son too"

"DON'T SAY THAT!!! Neji won't die. He's as strong as his mother. You can't imagine how painful is it to lose your child. If I lost Sakura I'll kill myself"

"Sorry. Let's pray for him"

"Finally you're saying something good"

Sakura came down and found her parents talking about the Hyuuga tragedy. She just ate her breakfast in silence then went to school.

That day Tenten and Hinata didn't come. And when Sasuke and Kankuro knew about what happened to their friend they decided to go to the hospital. Sakura and Ino decided to go too. Naruto joined them for Hinata. Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba said that they'll visit him some other day.

Later that day, the two girls been picked up by Naruto and went to the Konoha Hospital. On the way no one opened his mouth. For the first time The two girls saw the serious face of Naruto, he was always either smiling or shouting in anger. Ino was white as snow since yesterday, even Neji is not that kind of a close friend but she felt as if she known him forever, they never had close conversations, they never talked about something seriously, he rarely calls her, but he was always there around her laugh at Tenten with her, play cards with her, laugh at her jokes. Now he's as important to her as Tenten or Shikamaru. Sakura was the closer to Neji, she knew him from the very beginning of his relationship with Tenten, she was always the third person in that relation. Tenten used to tell her everything about him, talks hours and hours on phone about what Neji said and did. And Neji used to talk to Sakura about Tenten, what she likes, how will she feel if he did this or did that?, what's her favorite color… and between those questions they used to have some nice conversations.

Neji…

Now they just realized that he's as close to their hearts as Tenten, a real friend…

Now they reached the hospital. They went inside and straight to Neji's room. Before they get in they saw Sasuke sitting outside, a little hi and no reply. Inside the room, Neji's mom was sitting on a chair beside the window, Tenten was sitting on the far corner of the bed and Kankuro was sitting on a chair right next to the bed looking at Neji. The three new visitors greeted the old ones, stood in silence… "Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked Mrs.Hyuuga, she rose her head and answered him saying "She went outside a little time ago, she stayed with me all the night yesterday, I guess she needs sometime for herself to feel sad". Naruto excused himself and went to look for her. Moments later Ino asked if anyone needs something to eat or drink, they all said no, but she asked Tenten to go outside with her and Sakura. The girls went outside…

Ino: Tenny! You look as if you are a zombie. Cheer up the doc said that Neji-Kun will be alright.

Sakura: Yeah, have some faith girl, but for now let's go get something for you and for aunt Minako to eat, probably you didn't eat since yesterday.

Tenten: I don't feel hungry.

Sakura: But your body is starving, do you want Neji to wake up and see a zombie instead of his girlfriend?

Tenten: I'm not a zombie!!!

Ino: Then you've to eat something other than grief and drink something other than sorrow.

Sakura: Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, let's go see what there is to eat.

And the three girls went to the hospital cafeteria, bought some food and drinks and went back. Sakura stayed outside. Slowly she walked with a drink in her hand to the black haired guy sitting alone and resting his head to the wall, closing his eyes and putting on his headset.

She sat next to him. He seemed to feel, cuz he opened his eyes, looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, took off the headset after hitting the stop button on his ipod. Sakura smiled and handed him the drink. He took it and gave her something that seemed like a smile. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes, then…

Sakura: What you were listening at?

Sasuke: Comatose… by skillet.

Sakura: Is it Rock?

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura: What does he or they say in it?

Sasuke: something like… "I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this, I'm asleep and all I dream of, Is waking to You, Tell me that You will listen, You're touch is what I missing, And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You"

Sakura: It's so hard for you to see him in this situation, right?

Sasuke closed his eyes, and lied back toward the wall.

Sakura: I guess he needs his friends and family to be by his side.

Sasuke: I just can't go in.

Sakura took one of Sasuke's hands and looked straight at the black orbs now looking at her and said "Sasuke, go in and tell him why you want him to come back"

Sasuke: And what makes you so sure that he'll come back? Sasuke looked so sad and angry, he looked away quickly.

Sakura: Cuz I believe in him.

Sasuke: Believing is nothing that you can count on, it's not a medicine, it's nothing physical that you can see and admit that it's true, it doesn't work!

Sakura: Sasuke… And he took his hand back.

Some moments passed till Sakura finally said "He needs you, you must be his friend, and friends never give up on each other. They stay with each other till the end. Friendship is not physical thing that you can see either, but you know that it's true and exist, you are living it Sasuke". Sasuke stood up and walked toward the stairs just after saying to Sakura "You're annoying" (hehehe one of his very first lines in the anime and the manga)


	8. Love Hurts

**hello everybunny! sorry to make you wait all this time! special thanx to my faithful reviewr a.c.a and ALL my friends on Tickle!!**

**and TAMEY, good luck on ur exams! study well and don't spend alot of time in front ur PC!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Hurts**

2 days after, Neji still in a coma, Tenten came to school yesterday but went back home early… Sasuke didn't show up in school since he had that conversation with Sakura at the hospital.

Everyone was heading to their cars to go home, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto decided to take Hinata on a walk. The last two girls, Ino and Sakura decided to go and visit Neji. At first they went by Sakura's house to drop their bags and take something to Tenten and Mrs. Hyuuga.

Sakura: Mom, I'm home and Ino is with me

Mrs. Haruno: Welcome home girls. And she greeted them with a big smile, while the two girls replied sadly.

Sakura: Mom, is there's anything we can take with us for Tenten and aunt Minako? You know Tenten likes brownies, is there's something left from the morning?

Mrs. Haruno: You won't find Minako there, I was talking to her earlier… She's a really strong woman.

Ino: What do you mean mom(yes MOM, I mean it)? (Ino and Sakura are so close, Ino calls Mrs. Haruno mom, and Sakura do the same to Mrs. Yamanaka)

Mrs. Haruno: She went back to work, she said sitting at the hospital staring at Neji won't make him open his eyes, so she went back to work… she knows that he'll be alright… all these years I never saw her cry. She had always been strong for Neji… Oh dear Minako.

Ino smiled and looked at Sakura then said: And Tenten always played the tough girl in our group.

Sakura: INO! C'mon let's go…

And the two girls left with brownies to Tenny.

At the hospital… While the two girls were walking to Neji's room they met the school principal, Ms. Tsunade. "Oh! Hi Tsunade-san!" Sakura greeted, and the pretty woman greeted back.



Tsunade: I came to meet Mrs. Hyuuga, but our little Tenten told me that she's at work. Anyway it was comforting to know that Hyuuga-kun is not in a serious danger and we might have him soon among us at school. And Tsunade smiled at the two girls.

Ino: I hope so… Ino looked at her feet to hide her watery eyes.

Tsunade: Ok girls don't want to delay you more, so bye and see ya tomorrow at school... study well and sleep well. And she left.

The two girls continued their way till they reached the room, Ino knocked the door and went inside with the pinky haired girl fallowing her.

Ino: Hello Tenny!

Tenten: Hi girls, wondered when you gonna come by.

Sakura: Wow, you look cheerful today!

Tenten: Tsunade-san was here moments earlier, had you met her?

Ino: Oh yeah… are you gonna say that woman with the big attitude (shikamaru's first line about Tsunade, in the manga) brings luck?

Tenten: Yes!! Just after she stepped in, Dr. Sato came and told us that Neji's bio signals shows improvement!! Hope to hear his voice soon…

Tenten finished her sentence and looked down at the sleeping boy, with a smile and eyes full of love and hope… she was shining today… _everything is going to be alright_ Sakura thought and smiled.

Sakura: Tenny you're in a very good mood, so I think you don't need these brownies, I'm going to eat them.

Tenten: YOU SAID BROWNIES?! OH MY I NEED REAL FOOD, GIVE IT TO ME

And the room filled with laughter and happiness… everything is going to be alright…

20 minutes later there were a knock on the door, Sakura stood up and opened the door…



Sakura: Oh, Gaara-kun!... come in.

Gaara: Hello ladies…

Tenten: Hi Gaara-kun, wanna join us? We got nice brownies!!

Gaara: Brownies? I thought you got Neji in this room!

And the girls started to laugh, laughing Tenten stood up and so happily took Gaara's hand and stood with him by the side of Neji's bed then said "Here's Neji, still sleeping but he gonna wake up soon… wanna leave him a messege?" Gaara smiled at the happy girl in front of him and replied "ok tell him that he missed a great brownies party". Gaara stayed for more 5 minutes then left. Sakura walked with him out the room.

Sakura: thanx for visiting, Gaara.

Gaara: Can I talk to you Sakura-chan?

_**What a strange reply!!**_

_What do you think he want to talk about?_

_**Ask him.**_

Sakura: sure.

They walked outside the hospital till they reached the park across of it. They sat on a bench under a very big apple tree.

Gaara: Sakura-chan, about that day in the music class…

Sakura: … she just looked slowly at him.

Gaara: … uhm… about your feelings for me, I hope it isn't something more than friendship…

Sakura was surprised, shocked, confused, she couldn't even understand what he said till seconds later, and she couldn't say anything but "Why?!"

Gaara put his right hand over his chest and then started to explain



"Sorry, but this heart of mine can't handle it… love hurts me, sorry Sakura-chan. I had always wondered why you became my friend, why you cared about me, why you liked me, and why you gave me that kiss… You deserve a better man, a man who can give you love, give you his… heart"

Sakura: … … And why love hurts you Gaara?

Gaara: …

Sakura: I can wait… I waited in the beginning till you started to talk to me, now I can wait till you let me in.

Gaara shook his head and said: No, please don't say that… cuz this won't change…

Sakura: Gaara-kun…

Gaara: I'm afraid of love… Once I had a loving mother, she was the coolest person I ever knew, she was like an Angel… she was my angel on earth, and cuz I was her only child, she gave me all the love she had in her heart. One day she went to visit her friend, before she leaves she said that she'll come back soon and she loves me… she went out that door and never came back.

Gaara, stopped talking for a moment, his eyes were full of tears, but no one tear came down… then he continued

Gaara: She left us, just me and father… he started to spend more time with me, but even though he had to leave. Each time he stood at the door and before he get into his car he put a hand on my shoulder and say that he'll come soon and he loves me, then go out that door leaving me behind wondering if he'll really come back, if I'm gonna see him again, if I'm gonna hear that sentence one more time… anyone that I love, leave… and I don't wanna loose you…

Sakura looked at Gaara, then hugged him and said: Then I promise to never leave you behind… … my friend.

…



That sentence echoed in Sakura's empty head, she looked around… she was alone in this park. How much time passed since Gaara left?

She cried in silence.

_Why I'm crying?_

_**Cuz you loved him**_

_Oh god! Love hurts…_

_**And you said everything is going to be alright**_

Tirrrrrrrrrin… Sakura's phone ringed inside her pocket, she didn't want to answer, but the girls must be worried about her

Sakura: hello…

Ino: where the heck are you? Why you don't answer your stupid phone?! We gotta go home now. We'll drop Tenny at her place.

Sakura: …

Ino: Pinky… Were you crying?

Sakura couldn't help it but she started to cry again and she hanged up.

Moments later she was wrapped in the arms of her two shocked girl friends. (They asked the nurse at the reception if she saw Sakura and Gaara)

Tenten: What's wrong baby?

Sakura: … nothing, nothing

Ino: How can you say nothing?! THEN WHY THE HELL YOU ARE CRYING?

Tenten: Ino, don't talk like that.

Ino: Sakura honey, c'mon tell us what's wrong… did u got a call with bad news?

Sakura shook her head.



Ino: Is it cuz of Sasuke-kun?

Sakura shook her head again, and Tenny just looked at Ino and narrowed her eyes.

Ino: Is it something to do with Gaara-kun?

Sakura: he said that he want us to be just friends… ok… it's ok.. with me… but why I'm crying?... I… I…

Tenten: Do you love him Sakura?

Sakura shook her head and said: I don't know… I don't know

…

Later that day, at about 9 at the Harunos… Tirrrrrrrrrrrrin… Tirrrrrrrrrrrrrin… Tirrrrr "SAKURA!! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING" Sakura's dad shouted from downstairs. Sakura stretched her hand and picked up the phone that was lying on the floor next to her bed.

Sakura: hello?

Sorry if I'm bothering you but I wanted to apologize

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke: I wanted to say sorry about what happened that day in the hospital, and I want to say sorry cuz I asked for your phone number without your permission.

Sakura: Oh no, no it's ok… I mean… uh… how are you? Didn't see ya at school.

Sasuke: I'm, ok… I just wanted to… you know spend some time alone.

Sakura: yeah yeah.

Sasuke: Ok this is all I guess… good night.

Sakura: Good night.

And they hang up.

* * *

I think that Sasuke is stupid!


	9. Tenten you're fat

**Chapter 9: Tenten You're Fat!!**

That call and that conversation with Gaara all happened in Wednesday… it was a noisy and full day! Today is Friday… silence… and more silence. On Thursday Sasuke came to school but stayed around with Kankuro, it looked as the old days when he and Sakura got nothing between them, silent and living in his own world. In the other hand we have Gaara, on Thursday he greeted Sakura in the morning and kinda disappeared for the rest of the day. Coming back to the present, "Finally it's Friday, tomorrow I can sleep as long as I can" Ino said and yawned then took a bite of her pizza. "It'll be a week, since that accident…" Tenten said. "But everything is going to be alright" Sakura said and smiled. "Oh yeah…" Tenten and Ino said together.

Gaara: Hello ladies!

Ino and Tenten: Hii Gaara-kun. And they gave him a big smile.

Sakura looked behind her and said: Oh hi…

Gaara: where're the boys?

Ino: uh boys… stupid boys, don't mind them and come have lunch with us.

Tenten: they got a soccer practice… Oh here's Hinata too, HINA COME WE'RE STARVING, DON'T MAKE THE GENTLEMAN WAIT MORE.

Hinata: I'm sorry… I had to wait for Kakashi sensei to give him the homework of thaaaaaat day I didn't come in.

Ino: you didn't give it to him the next day?

Hinata: he was always busy… as he said.

Sakura: yeah busy reading his nasty book.

Gaara looked at Sakura, she looked in tension.

Hinata: hey Gaara-kun, will you participate in that piano contest?

Gaara: I don't know yet…

Sakura: what do you mean by "I don't know yet" ?! you've to participate Gaara.

Tenten taking a sip from her juice and said: Yeah, you have to you'll win.

Gaara smiled a little and said: It's a nationwide, and of course there's great pianists, and I'm not that talented.

Ino: NOT TALENTED?! MAN!! You're the best I know.

Sakura: yeah, you go and we'll be there to cheer for you… Gaara-kun Gaara-kun Gaara-kuuuuuun. And Sakura made some cheerleaders moves by her arms.

Gaara ruffled his hair and looked at the girls and said: Will you all wear cheerleaders uniform with the letter 'G' on it?

Hinata: red uniforms with 'G' in gold, that's would be nice…

Ino: no no I like it to be black with purple 'G'.

And they all started to argue and give opinions on how to look and what Gaara should play, and laughter filled the place. Till the bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

_I guess I can be Gaara's friend._

_**It's always better to be friends, not lovers. Cuz usually when lovers break up they never become friends after that**_

_Yeah…_

_**Just like wha…**_

_Ok shut up now, Ibiki will come in at any moment_

And that day went through smoothly.

Next day… It's Saturday now.

Sasuke was with Neji since the morning. At the noon Mrs. Hyuuga came to check on her only child. She usually spent the weekends with her kid. When Mrs. Hyuuga came, Sasuke stayed a little then left.

On his way back home that noon, he met Kiba in one of the supermarkets. He approached Kiba quietly then with quite voice he said 'hi'. Kiba jumped and looked back…

Kiba: Oh man, you freaked me out!

Sasuke: Sorry… just wanted to say hi.

Kiba: Can't you say it in a more cheerful way?!



Sasuke looked blankly at Kiba then turned back and started to walk away.

Kiba: Hey Uchiha!

Sasuke turned his head slowly toward the boy calling him and said "What?"

Kiba: How's Neji doing?

Sasuke: Why do you care?

Kiba: What!! Hello I'm trying to break the ice here!

Sasuke: I already tried to break the ice by saying 'hi' in the most cheerful way I can manage, if u can remember.

Kiba: tch… ok just forget it and go to hell…

And he faced the magazines' shelves behind him, giving his back to Sasuke.

Just when Sasuke started to walk again he heard Kiba say in almost a whisper "I don't even understand why Sakura-chan is almost crazy about him… uh… stupid girl!"

Sasuke: Don't you ever say that Sakura is stupid.

Kiba: OH GOSH! You still here ?! You freaked me out, man!

Sasuke: Don't you ever say that again

Kiba: Ok fine Sakura-chan is cool, happy now? Now go to hell please.

Sasuke left.

_**Hey, congratulations the pinky loves you!**_

_Who said?_

_**That Inuzuka boy, isn't he her friend?**_

_I don't think so, she got feeling for that Emo-Goth kid._

_**Said who?**_

_I said_

_**If there's one thing I've learned from being yourself, it's that I must never take your judgments seriously**_

_What that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing, nothing at all… never mind**_

_Get the hell out of here_

_**Do you want to die or what?**_

… _stupid_

_**So you are…**_

At exactly 5pm Tenten got into her car and headed toward Konoha hospital. She slowly opened Neji's room door and slipped inside, Mrs. Hyuuga was sleeping on the chair next to Neji's bed. _She looks so tired these days, hope she's ok _Tenten thought while walking toward the window to close the curtains. Then she went back and sat by Neji's side and took his hand in hers.

While sitting there she thinks about each day she spent with him, every time she sits by his side. She looked down at him for a moment and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Minutes later she let go of his hand to take out her ipod, she turned it on and put one of the headsets in one of her ears and put the other near Neji's ear, and chose Born to make you happy by Britney Spears (I know, very old song, but it's the only song by Britney I like). And she took his hand again.

Closing her eyes, Tenten was remembering thaaaaaat night, the first time Neji asked her to go out with him, that night that they spent it in the football field alone… wonderful moments pass by so quick…

Closing her eyes, Mrs. Hyuuga was recalling the past, when she was in this exact hospital… lying on bed and carrying a little black haired boy in her arms, with a happy faced man sitting by her side…



Closing his eyes, Neji was dreaming of some bizarre dream, actually it was a surreal dream, with so much brownies and a fat brown-haired girl.

Before the song reach to an end, Tenten felt a squeeze on her hand. She quickly looked down at the boy next to her…

Neji was fighting to open his eyes, Tenten was paralyzed… after some tries Neji finally opened his eyes, he looked at the ceiling, then turned his head and saw a blurry image of a woman sitting by his bed side, turned the next direction and saw a face looking down at him, little by little the foggy image cleared, it was Tenny…

Tenten: Neji!!

Neji: … uhhh… Tenten you are fat…

Tenten: WHAT?!

Neji smiled and said : I had the most surreal dream about you! You were fat!

Tenten: Oh my god had you lost your mind?

Neji: … hey what are you doing in my room?

Tenten: this isn't your room, you're in a hospital, Neji.

Neji: …?

Tenten: Neji, what the last thing you remember?

Neji took a moment to recall the last thing recorded on his mind, then looked back at Tenten and said "I remember that I was driving and you were with me"

Tenetn sighed, closed her eyes and opened them again, opened her mouth to explain but before she says a single word… Mrs. Hyuuga was holding her son and her tears were pouring down "Thanks god!! Neji… oh my… I knew… that you'll make it… Neji"

Neji: mother… I'm okay, please stop crying, mother!... at least let me see your face, I miss it!

Finally Minako let go of her son and took his face between her hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Neji: Mother!

Minako: I'm so happy!!

And she hugged him again. At that time Tenten was sitting outside on the hallway, giving Minako all the time she wants with her only son. She sat in silence for 15 minutes then thought about calling Sasuke and telling him that Neji woke up, but first she called Hinata and asked her to tell her family, Tenten hanged up then called Sasuke and then the other two girls.

An hour later, Sasuke, Hiashi and Kankuro were standing with Tenten on the hallway waiting for the doctor to finish examining Neji.

Finally inside the room, Minako was sitting by Neji's side and putting a hand around him, Hiashi looked so happy, Kankuro was telling Neji the latest jokes… in the corner stood Tenten, she was so happy… her eyes were wet with tears, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to find Sasuke looking down at her… "Sasuke-kun…". "What are you doing here?! Come…" and he took her hand and walked toward the little crowd.

Later that day, after everyone left (Minako was talking with the family on phone, outside on the hallway). It's only Neji and Tenten. Tenten was getting ready to go home…

Tenten: I gotta go now, Neji.

Neji: this soon?

Tenten smiled and nodded while walking toward him. She stood by his bedside and took his hand "Don't go back there again… stay here… with us" she said. Neji stretched his hand and cupped her cheek. Slowly she found herself leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. Not taking her face away she looked at the 

lavender eyes staring at her. "I missed you the most, Tenny" Neji whispered and kissed her again.


End file.
